The Greatest Storm Book Two: Advent Storm
by Breezestar
Summary: Trouble is far from over. The rogue threat still looms large, even moons after the Battle of the Gorge. Do the Clans have what it takes to win this most epic battle? Or will the impending war bring about their downfall? Not even StarClan knows...
1. Prologue

**Hey all! Okay, so I'm gonna start posting Book Two of The Greatest Storm, _Advent Storm_! I hope you all enjoy, and please, don't forget to review! Oh, and just to let you know, I do not have this Book completely finished. I'm only on Chapter Nineteen. Which means updated will be far slower than on my last Book (which you should read, if you haven't yet, as this is a direct sequel). So you'll just have to learn patience. **

**And again, I do not own Warriors. Wish I did, but I don't. All I own are the characters and plot... Which I'm actually pretty content with...**

**Well, here goes nothing...**

* * *

**Prologue**

The moon was high and bright above the hollow, casting everything below in a silvery light. In the shadows of a holly bush, a red-orange she-cat sat, impatiently awaiting what she knew was to come. Her vivid green eyes cast a gaze around the surrounding forest, her ears pricked for any sign of her visitor's arrival.

A twig crunched behind her and her fur fluffed up, but fell flat a moment later when a silvery gray she-cat came into view. She let out her breath in a slow sigh and rose to greet the other cat.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come," she breathed into the night, her breath creating a small steamy cloud in the cool air.

"Worry not. I am here. And all is well," the silver cat replied, her voice soft and sweet. "You have done well, young Breezestar. Your leadership has remained strong since the day you were given your nine lives by us just twenty moons ago."

"It's been that long already?" Breezestar asked in surprise. She hadn't realized it was coming up on two years since that day when, as a young warrior and deputy of CallistoClan, she had been named leader.

"It has," her companion replied. "And StarClan have never questioned your strength or choices. As I said, you have done well."

"So why is it that you needed to meet me here, Moonfur? Surely StarClan didn't simply send you to praise me?"

"You're right, they didn't. I've been sent with a warning. A new prophecy, or rather, an extension of an old one, has unfolded among the stars. It is this: _Dark times lie ahead, as the Clans drift farther apart. As separate and different as the Elements they are, but needing one another just as much for life to carry on. One will be born of the Elements, destined for the Stars. From four to five and back to one, Earth, Air, Water, and Fire will combine… to stop the greatest Storm in its tracks._"

Breezestar looked perplexedly at her old friend. "But Moonfur, what does it all mean?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you any more than you know. But be warned. And always remember, StarClan is watching over you." Moonfur turned as if to leave, but then stopped, looking back with sorrow in her blue eyes. "Could you do me a favor?" she asked, her voice only a whisper.

"Anything, Moonfur, just name it."

"Could you… could you tell Oakpelt I still love him, and that I will wait for him as long as it takes, until we are united once more?"

Breezestar looked at her, her own heart breaking. "Of course I will. He still loves you, too. And he's never stopped grieving for you, but he knows you are watching him from StarClan."

"Thank you, Breezestar. Take care." The silver cat turned and disappeared into the deep shadows of the night.

Breezestar was left alone to her own thoughts, the prophecy still ringing in her ears. '_Dark times lie ahead…from four to five and back to one…to stop the greatest Storm in its tracks_.'


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so Chapter 1 of _Advent Storm_... Sorry it took so long- I've been totally caught up with TONS of homework and stuff this year... And the little time I _do _have to write, I've been wrapped up in my latest craze, Vampire Knight. ...Not that that's much excuse, seeing as how I have 19 chapters of Book Two written, and should have been posting them anyway (since it doesn't take very long...). So, anyway, sorry guys! **

**Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"They're gorgeous, Icefur." Breezestar breathed, looking down at the six kits snuggled against their mother in the moss nest of the CallistoClan camp nursery. "Stemtail would have been so proud."

The white and gray queen looked up at her leader and friend, joy tinged with sadness in her blue eyes. "Thank you, Breezestar. I know he's looking down at us from StarClan right now, watching over our kits."

Shadypelt pushed her way into the den, a bundle of herbs held in her jaws. "Here, Icefur," she mewed, "eat these. It's borage. It'll help you with your milk supply. Those are some beautiful kits, by the way."

"Thank you, Shadypelt." Icefur mewed, taking the herbs from the blue-gray medicine cat and eating them. "Peachwing told me to tell you she went to out to gather more ragwort and basil. Apparently Rainpaw tore a claw and you're out."

Shadypelt nodded, "I'm going to get some honey for Aquastorm's cough. You should rest. I'm sure you're exhausted." Icefur nodded and the medicine cat departed the den.

"Aww, Icefur, you're kits are so cute!" Lilykit, one of the older kits in the nursery, mewed, walking over to sit beside the queen and her kits.

"Lilykit, come back over here and leave Icefur alone!" Aquastorm, Lilykit's mother, called from the other side of the den. "Dewkit, Thrushkit, you stay here- no! Come back and behave!" Lilykit's two brothers joined her beside Icefur's nest, ignoring their mother's call.

"What are you gonna name them?" Lilykit inquired, her head cocked to one side.

"Now Lilykit, I said leave poor Icefur alone. She's got to be tired and doesn't need you three harassing her," Aquastorm chided, walking over to round up her kits. "Oh, Icefur, they are cute. I'm sorry about these three bothering you."

"No problem, Aquastorm," the queen mewed. "I don't mind. Well, Lilykit," she turned back to the little white and gray she-cat, "I was thinking I'd call them Twilightkit," she pointed her tail at the medium gray she-cat sleeping between two of her brothers, "Steamkit," she indicated the light gray, almost white tom, "Molekit," she laid her tail on the head of a third kit, a dark brown and black tom, "Copperkit," her tail moved over the head of a coppery brown tom, "Sagekit," she indicated the other she-cat, a light dusty brown kit, "and Batkit," she rested her tail on the head of the last kit, a black tom. "What do you think?"

"I think those are good names." Lilykit mewed seriously. She turned to her mother, asking, "Were we that cute when we were born?"

"Yes, you were," Aquastorm answered. "And you still are, even though you can be nuisances, all three of you. Now why don't you three go out into the clearing and play? Just make sure to stay out from under the warriors' paws!" she called as the three kits bounded out of the den, rolling her eyes.

Icefur let out a purr at their antics, casting a gaze at her own little kits. "I suppose it won't be long before these six are just like them. What a handful! Galewind, come see the kits," she called over to the third queen, Breezestar's own sister, who was laying curled around her own sleeping daughter.

Galewind rose carefully from her nest and padded over with a stretch, waking Cherrykit, her three-moon-old kit, who had been napping. The little she-cat bounded over behind her mother, squealing with delight at the new arrivals in the nursery.

"They look wonderful," Galewind purred, giving Icefur's head a friendly lick. One of the kits, Molekit, lifted his head and mewled, revealing tiny teeth. He blinked his gray eyes at his mother, before curling up once more next to Twilightkit.

"Okay, everyone," Shadypelt called, re-entering the nursery with a honey soaked leaf and a bundle of wet moss, "Icefur needs her rest, so I'd like you all to give her some peace."

Galewind nodded and motioned for Cherrykit to follow her out into the clearing, where Aquastorm was watching her kits play. The little longhaired calico followed, casting a final glance at the sleeping kits, her eyes- one green and one blue- shining. Breezestar also rose to leave, but Shadypelt called her back. "_You_ don't have to go yet. I just wanted all the kits out of here. I need to examine Icefur's litter, and I didn't want them pestering us."

Breezestar laughed and sat back down, watching as Shadypelt lifted Steamkit and sat him in front of her. After examining him, she returned him to the nest and removed Twilightkit, doing the same. She repeated this with each of the kits in turn, lifting and examining them gently. Finally, she lifted Molekit and sat him before her. After a few moments, she let out a disheartened meow, laying him back beside his mother.

Icefur looked at Shadypelt in concern. "What's wrong?" she asked nervously. "Are they okay?"

Shadypelt sat down and fixed her gaze on Icefur. After a moment, she answered. "Steamkit, Twilightkit, Copperkit, Sagekit, and Batkit are fine- they all look strong and healthy. Molekit is my concern. Have you noticed his right forepaw?"

Icefur nudged the little tom until his leg showed- it was small and twisted slightly. She gasped. "Dear StarClan, I hadn't noticed! Will he be alright?"

Shadypelt forced herself to meet the queen's gaze. "I'll be honest with you- the chances that it corrects itself are almost zero. If it stays like that, he may be able to overcome the challenge it presents. He's a strong kit aside from that, and may be able to work around it. If it gets worse as he grows, though… well, then we could have a problem."

Icefur let out a cry of dismay. "Will he ever be able to become an apprentice? A warrior?" her bright blue eyes grew wide with worry.

Shadypelt shook her head. "I'm not sure. It all depends upon how well he copes with it or how much it slows him down. But think of Rowansplash's accident- he overcame it." Shadypelt's mew had been optimistic, but it became soft and sympathetic as she mewed, "But you understand that if he has trouble running or fighting, being a warrior could endanger his life. But it's too soon to tell. I promise you, Icefur, we'll do all we can to give him every opportunity in life."

Breezestar felt a pang of sorrow as she looked on at Icefur's dismayed face. "What should I do for him until then?" the queen asked in a small voice.

"Treat him as you treat your other kits. Don't make a fuss over him- treat his paw like simply a special feature he has that he must learn to live with," the medicine cat replied.

"Yes, the worst thing you could do for him is baby him or treat him like he'll never become a warrior. All that will do is upset him," Breezestar chimed in.

"You're right, both of you." Icefur let out a yawn. "I should be glad they are all strong and healthy, I suppose."

"Yes, thank StarClan they don't have any other sort of medical problems," Shadypelt mewed, rising and motioning for Breezestar to follow her. "Now you rest and try not to worry. Six kits is a huge responsibility as it is. I'll come and check on you tomorrow morning, and you know where to find me if you need anything."

Icefur nodded drowsily, and Breezestar departed the den behind Shadypelt.

Once outside, the medicine cat turned to her. "Breezestar, I'm not certain what to do. Molekit, he's… well… what I mean to say is that the chances he'll be able to handle training are so slim… but I can't tell Icefur that… and, well, I'm not sure what to do!"

Looking at the despair in her friend's eyes, Breezestar felt sorry for her. She gave Shadypelt a comforting lick as she went on, "But I'm a medicine cat! I should be able to do something for him, but I can't! Poor Icefur, this is her first litter, and she's already lost her mate. I don't want her to lose one of her kits too!"

"Shadypelt, you're being silly. Stay optimistic. She's not going to _lose_ him, even if he can't become a warrior, unless… Shadypelt, is there something about Molekit that you're not telling me?"

"No… well, not really, anyway. It's just that he's also rather small… and his leg is pretty messed up…"

Breezestar sighed. "Oh, Shadypelt, please don't worry yourself too much. It's far too soon to tell. For all we know, he'll manage just fine, even on a twisted paw, like Rowansplash. Here, think on the bright side. All of Icefur's other kits are healthy. They're strong, and Icefur's fine. Even Molekit is okay, which to me is amazing, seeing as Icefur's litter was so big. Really, you're a medicine cat, not a miracle worker. Icefur knows- we all know- there's nothing you can do. We just need to make the best of it."

"You're right, Breezestar. Thank you." Shadypelt made her way back to her den looking more at ease, if not any happier.

Breezestar too began to make her way towards her den, but was stopped mid-way across the clearing by a yowling from the entrance tunnel. Moments later, Rainpaw appeared, a jagged scratch down his flank.

Breezestar was at his side instantly. "Rainpaw, what happened? Where are Rapidriver and Goldenpelt?"

The apprentice managed to reply through pants, "We… were at the stream… patrol… rogues… at least a dozen… attacked… Goldenpelt and Rapidriver… holding them off… close to camp… sent me… ran… help…" He let out a gasp, which turned into a fit of coughs.

Breezestar cursed silently. "Rainpaw, go see Shadypelt." The young apprentice nodded and limped off for the medicine den through the crowd that had gathered in the clearing to hear what was going on. The leader turned to Oakpelt, who was standing beside her. "Oakpelt, take Muddytail, Opalstream, Barkpelt, Runningbrook Rowansplash, and Inkmoon and head for the stream. I'll be behind in a second."

The dark brown warrior nodded and the chosen group ran from the camp. "Cragear, Sorrelpelt, Lavapaw, and Snowheart, guard the camp. Indigopaw, Dustflame, Lavendersky, Dusktail, Shadowlight, and Maplefur, you come with me."

"What about me? What should I do?" Graytail asked, his tail lashing.

"Stay at the camp entrance and keep any rogues out!" Breezestar ordered, leading her group out of camp. Breezestar's thoughts were racing faster than her paws. This was the third rogue attack since the Battle of the Gorge about nine moons ago… and during the last one, they had lost Stemtail without a trace.

Breezestar's patrol raced through the forest at top speed, but didn't go far before hearing the sounds of a raging battle. Pushing her way through the undergrowth, Breezestar joined in the fray, flinging herself atop a brawny black rogue who was pinning Rapidriver to the ground.

She raked her claws down the cat's side, dodging the blow he sent at her head and retaliating with a swift kick in his stomach. The tom fell to the ground, and she sent him running with a hard bite to his leg.

Breezestar was knocked to the ground, a heavy weight landing on her side. She twisted sharply, and came face-to-face with a scrawny white she-cat. The cat hissed and raked her claws down Breezestar's nose, who in response dealt the rogue three rapid blows to the head, sending her sprawling into a clump of bracken.

Turning, Breezestar spotted Indigopaw and Rainpaw battling a huge battle-scarred tabby side by side. Behind them, Muddytail lay limp beneath a black she-cat, who had her paw raised and claws extended as if to slit his throat. In a few swift strides, Breezestar was upon the cat, plowing her away from Muddytail, allowing the warrior to drag himself into the undergrowth.

The black she-cat spat, yowling as she lunged for Breezestar's neck, who pulled away just moments before the rogue's jaws could close around her throat. Letting out a growl, Breezestar jumped on her attacker, scraping her claws down her flank and biting her tail. The rogue twisted, making Breezestar loose her grip, and bit the leader's shoulder. Angrily, Breezestar kicked out one of her hind paws, landing a blow squarely in the rogue's side, who ran from the clearing.

Shaking the blood from her face, Breezestar turned and realized, to her horror, that the fight had brought them to the camp entrance, and there were yowls issuing from inside. Another rogue lunged at her, but she sent him flying with a powerful blow, and dashed into the camp.

Inside, she was met with another savage battle. At least ten rogues fought in the clearing, and still more could be heard battling outside. Launching herself once more into the fight, Breezestar attacked a yellow tom who was attempting to break through Dustflame's defenses and enter the nursery, from which the sound of mewling kits issued. The tom bit down on the back of Breezestar's neck, but she dislodged him with a shove, turning to rake her claws down his exposed belly. The cat fled from the clearing with a hiss, and Breezestar now launched herself atop a gray and white tabby tormenting Lavapaw.

The cat tried to shake Breezestar off, but couldn't and was soon sent from the camp with a few well-placed blows. Yet another rogue jumped at Breezestar, but was knocked out of the way by Oakpelt, who began ferociously battering him. While she watched, Breezestar was knocked to the ground by a tabby tom that came at her from behind. The cat was huge, and even using all of her strength, Breezestar couldn't shake him off. She was rescued by Indigopaw, who shoved him to the ground and clawed his ears, sending him dashing out of the camp.

Breezestar leaped to her paws, casting a quick gaze around for any cat in need of help. Spotting none, she attacked the nearest rogue, a small calico missing patches of fur. Breezestar was expecting an easy battle, and was greatly surprised when he turned on her viciously, nailing her side with two viper-speed blows. Breezestar hissed and recoiled, beginning the dance of combat around him as he watched her through his single yellow eye. She was unnerved by the calculating manner in which he traced her every move, tense as if to spring at a moment's notice and rip her throat out… Breezestar shuddered involuntarily, stumbling over a tree root protruding from the ground.

In that instance, as she fell, the tom sprang, landing on her with surprising weight and strength for one so small. He clamped his jaws onto one of her forepaws, and she yowled in pain and panic as it crunched. Fearing that it may be broken, Breezestar struggled all the harder to break free… The rogue released her leg and lunged instead for her neck.

"No… way…!" Breezestar hissed through gritted teeth, shoving her hind legs up hard into her opponent's solid belly. He didn't so much as flinch, and somehow, managed to keep his grip on her. Breezestar growled, aware that her belly was now exposed and she could not dislodge him…

"Nice try!" the rogue spat in the most horrid grinding mew, and then "What the-?" he whipped around, letting go of Breezestar entirely. The leader was on her paws in a heartbeat, but froze when she saw _who_ had gained the rogue's attention.

"Cherrykit!" she shrieked in horror, watching wide-eyed as the kit let go of the rogue's tail, which had been clamped between her tiny jaws. It bled, and so did the rogue's nose where her little claws had scraped it. He was watching her as if sizing up a piece of prey…

Jumping into action, Breezestar nailed the rogue from behind, enough to daze him, and rushed over to grab Cherrykit by the scruff. Oakpelt and Shadowlight suddenly appeared at her side, both taking up her fight with the nasty rogue, as Breezestar hurried Cherrykit back to the nursery. Dustflame let her pass inside without a word, though his eyes widened when he saw that she was carrying Galewind's daughter.

She dropped the kit just inside the den, looking down at her thunderously. "What in the name of StarClan and beyond do you think you were doing?"

"Saving your life, of course!" Cherrykit responded. She didn't seem fazed in the least. Rather, she seemed excited.

"You could have been _killed_!" Breezestar got a sudden image of a tiny bloody mass of calico fur, followed by the image of Leafpaw's still form after the Battle of the Gorge… she blinked hard against the thoughts.

"But I wasn't," the kit pointed out. She no longer looked excited. Instead, the glint of battle in her eyes had been replaced by concern. "I'm sorry, Breezestar. I know I shouldn't have been out there, but you were in trouble. And I knew the rogue's weakness."

Breezestar didn't even ask what she meant by that, for at that very moment, Galewind came rushing over.

"Where _were_ you?!" the queen screeched, licking her daughter's head forcefully.

Cherrykit squirmed under her mother's firm tongue, and didn't answer immediately. For some reason, Breezestar found herself unwilling to tell Galewind the truth and instead mewed, "She was watching the battle. I just came to make sure everything was okay in here."

Galewind let out her breath in a long sigh. "We're fine, thanks to Dustflame. Cherrykit, come back to the nest. I don't want you so close to the entrance during a battle ever again, do you understand?"

"Yes mum," the little she-cat answered, quickly licking a spot of blood off her paw. She cast a strange glance at Breezestar as she was led off, and the leader got the strangest feeling… Confused by the whole occurrence, Breezestar pushed her way back out of the den.

By now, the number of rogues in the camp had diminished, and those remaining realized they were outnumbered and fled, hotly pursued by those CallistoClan warriors not too badly hurt.

As the yowls of the rogues faded into the distance, Breezestar took in the view of the camp. Blood and clumps of fur littered the ground, and a few injured cats lay around the clearing's edge. Shadypelt and Peachwing were already making their way around the clearing, tending those hurt worst first.

"Rapidriver!" Breezestar called over to her deputy, who entered the clearing in front of those who had fought outside. The silver tabby padded over. She had a few scratches on her face, and one shoulder was bleeding, but she seemed none the worse for wear.

"Yes, Breezestar?" she asked, her tail twitching.

"Are there any hurt cats outside?"

Rapidriver shook her head. "Everyone's in here."

Breezestar let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, good." She mewed. "I want you to stay in the camp and make sure everyone that needs it gets Shadypelt and Peachwing's help. And also check in on Icefur and the other queens. I was just in there and Galewind said they were fine, but I want them checked over all the same. Make sure none of them or their kits are hurt. I'm going to lead a patrol out to check the territory for any more rogues." Though her forepaw hurt like mad where that rogue had bitten it, she had to take care of this.

"Okay, Breezestar. I'll take care of it." Rapidriver dipped her head and made to do as she was told.

Breezestar looked around the clearing. "Suntail, Maplefur," she called. The two cats looked up. "Are you well enough to do a quick search of the territory to make sure the rogues are gone?"

"Sure, Breezestar," Suntail replied, making her way carefully over to her leader's side. Quietly, she asked, "Was that Cherrykit that was fighting out here?"

Breezestar nodded ever so slightly. "Yes, but don't say anything. Galewind would flip out…" If Suntail found this response at all odd, she didn't let on, and as soon as Maplefur joined them, the three padded out of camp. They returned at sundown along with the patrol that had chased off the last few rogues, having not found anything unusual.

The camp was quiet when Breezestar entered it. The clearing had been cleaned out, and small groups of cats lay around the edges, sharing prey and talking amongst themselves. Rapidriver was leaving the nursery, and called over, "The queens and kits are all fine. I've brought them all fresh kill."

"Thank you, Rapidriver. You can relax now," Breezestar responded. The deputy nodded and picked up a piece of fresh kill, joining Cragear by the warrior's den to eat.

Breezestar headed for the medicine den, where she found Shadypelt busily tending Muddytail, who had a deep gash in one of his forepaws, and thick poultices on his head and back.

Peachwing emerged from the storage cleft and padded over to Breezestar, asking, "What can I do for you? Are you okay? Here, let me get something for those scratches."

"I'm fine," Breezestar replied, stopping Peachwing as she rose to get some herbs.

"But what about-" Peachwing protested, but Breezestar cut her off.

"The scratches can wait. I need to know how everyone is. What are the worst of the injuries?"

"Well," Peachwing began, taking a second to gather her thoughts, "Muddytail has some pretty bad wounds. Dustflame had a fractured forepaw, and Goldenpelt sprained one of his. Both Sorrelpelt and Runningbrook tore claws, and Rainpaw's pads are cracked. Shadypelt put some ivy on them and sent him to rest. I think those are the worst of the injuries, and of course everyone else has some scratches. Shadypelt is keeping Muddytail and Dustflame here for a couple of days, until the worst of their wounds are healing. She sent Goldenpelt back to the warriors' den, but warned him to give his paw time to heal. And it's the most curious thing- Cherrykit has a gash on her ear. Looks to me like a battle wound, but she insists it's from a thorn. She says she didn't leave the den, but tore it trying to watch the battle through a gap in the wall."

Breezestar shrugged, somewhat uncomfortably. "She _was_ watching the battle," she mewed, not really lying, but not telling the whole truth either. Quickly, she changed the subject. "I'm glad we didn't have anything any more serious. No cat died, which is really good…" Breezestar let out a sigh of relief, thinking aloud. "You can have a look at my wounds now, I guess, if you want to. This forepaw" she held up the one the rogue bit "hurts like crazy."

Peachwing nodded, and set about her work swiftly and silently, mixing a poultice of marigold, dock leaves, and nettle leaves, which she applied to Breezestar's scratches. When she finished, she brought Breezestar some poppy seeds. "That paw of yours will be fine- it's not broken, just a deep bite. But it'll probably be stiff and sore for a few days. Here, eat these. And before you say you aren't in pain, let me say this: I don't care. I don't want you ending up in pain, and they'll help you sleep tonight."

Breezestar purred with amusement and lapped up the three small seeds Peachwing laid before her. "You know me too well. Well, I need to go talk to Rapidriver. Both Rainpaw and Indigopaw fought bravely, and I think it's time we make them warriors."

Breezestar departed the den and headed for where Rapidriver still sat with Cragear. "Rapidriver, may I have a word with you?" she asked, hoping she wasn't intruding.

"Sure Breezestar. What is it you need?" Rapidriver questioned, moving over slightly so that Breezestar could sit down.

"I want to talk to you about Rainpaw. I think he's ready to become a warrior. What are your views?"

Rapidriver thought for a moment, then nodded. "I agree. He fought like a warrior today. And so did Indigopaw. Actually, she helped me. I was battling two large old toms at once, and was losing too, but she came in and evened the scores."

"Okay, then. If you agree, I'll hold the ceremonies tonight at moonhigh." Breezestar cast a glance at the sky and, seeing that it was nearly moonhigh already, made for the Tallrock with Rapidriver and Cragear following behind.

With a swift bound only slightly impeded by her sore paw, she landed atop the rock and called out the Clan summons, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Tallrock for a Clan meeting!"

At her yowl, the cats of CallistoClan began slowly to gather at the rock's base, looking up at their leader questioningly. Once they had all gathered and fallen silent, Breezestar began. "Cats of CallistoClan, I have gathered you all here today for a special ceremony. In today's battle, every one of you fought bravely. Tonight it is time to honor two of our apprentices' courage by making them warriors." Breezestar heard a sharp intake of breath from where Rainpaw sat, and Indigopaw couldn't help but let out a squeal of delight.

Breezestar leaped lightly from the rock and stood in the pool of moonlight at its base. She motioned for the two apprentices to join her. "Come forward, you two." They obliged, and she raised her voice so that it rang about the hushed moonlit clearing. "I, Breezestar, leader of CallistoClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Indigopaw, Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

She gazed steadily at the two apprentices, who replied in unison, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Indigopaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Indigomoon. StarClan honors your strength and your fearlessness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan." She stepped forward and rested her chin on her former apprentice's head, who licked her leader's shoulder respectively.

Breezestar stepped back once more. "Rainpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Rainshower. StarClan honors your speed and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan." She repeated the jesture with Rainshower. "Now as our ritual goes, Rainshower and Indigomoon, you must guard the camp in silent vigil until dawn."

The two new warriors nodded and walked toward the camp entrance, disappearing into the tunnel, where they would remain until sunup. The rest of the Clan began to disperse to their dens, but Breezestar called them back. "Before you all go off for your well-earned night of rest, I wanted to let you all know that I will be journeying to the MoonFalls tomorrow at sunhigh. Snowheart, Lavapaw I'd like to take you with me. Please rest now and get your herbs from Shadypelt in the morning." The two named cats dipped their heads in consent, and Breezestar dismissed her Clan with a wave of her tail, retiring to her own den to rest while she still had a chance.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, and, since I made you wait so long (and I feel so guilty!), here's CHAPTER TWO!!!**

**Remember, I do not own Warriors... That honor belongs to the Erins... *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Galewind padded slowly back to the nursery after Breezestar finished with the ceremony. She was tired and troubled, and knew she would have a hard time getting to sleep. For once, she sincerely wished she could sleep in the warriors' den, surrounded by her Clanmates' warm bodies and soft breathing. Even with Aquastorm and her kits, and Icefur and hers, the nursery just felt so… empty. Besides, Aquastorm would be back in the warriors' den very soon- her kits were practically six moons old.

Sighing, Galewind padded towards her nest off to one side, where Cherrykit slept soundly. The little calico she-kit had been out for hours, and had not even woken up to watch the ceremony, which was most unusual. Galewind sighed again as she curled up beside her daughter and began to rhythmically wash her fur. Cherrykit was one thing that was weighing heavily on her mind. Her only kit troubled her.

It wasn't that Cherrykit was a troublemaker, or was too carefree or serious, or was annoying or nosy, or that she whined or begged or got on everyone's nerves… no, Cherrykit was a perfect little angel. Galewind couldn't have hoped for a more polite, better-behaved kit. What troubled her was that Cherrykit was strange, in ways. She was _special_. And it wouldn't have been bad, except that Galewind just didn't understand it. And it worried her.

For one thing, her little kit seemed to know things that she shouldn't know. Occasionally, she would say something that would catch Galewind completely off guard, and when asked where she had learned it, would be unable to answer. Cherrykit also seemed to know exactly what Galewind was thinking or feeling just by looking at her. It was unnerving.

Galewind stopped washing and curled up with her tail over her nose. She was fortunate that she had such a good kit… Her gaze drifted over to Icefur, who lay with six kits at her side. If she had had a litter _that_ big, Galewind knew that she would not have been able to deal with it. Sometimes, she wished she had had more than one kit… but she had. That was the thing: she _had_ had two kits… and one, a little tom, had died just after birth. Shadypelt had tried desperately to save him, but he had been small and sickly. In the end, there was nothing any of them could do, and the little tom-kit was left to the paws of StarClan.

Galewind felt tears springing to her eyes. She couldn't think about her lost son, whom she had named Thunderkit. For days after his death, she had been a wreck, to the point where Shadypelt feared for the queen's life. Only Cherrykit's presence had kept Galewind alive. The Clan knew not to speak of the lost kit- Galewind pretended he had never existed. But even without being reminded, Galewind could not forget about her son, and it hurt her deeply that he had died…

Despite her sorrow, slowly Galewind had begun to move on, though she still thought bitterly from time to time that Thunderkit's death was StarClan's punishment for taking a mate from another Clan in secret and without consent. Thunderkit was the only kit to have died in CallistoClan since before her own birth.

But at least Galewind had Cherrykit. The queen gazed affectionately at her little angel curled up a mouse-length away, long-furred flank gently rising and falling. She had Cherrykit, thank StarClan above… And Cherrykit was enough, even if she could not completely fill the void left by Thunderkit in the queen's heart.

Watching Cherrykit sleep, Galewind began to relax, but then grew more concerned the longer she lay there. Cherrykit had been awfully tired today… The queen suspected that her daughter had not been completely honest after the battle earlier.

She was a mother, and mothers know. She knew that Cherrykit had not simply been watching the battle. She was far too tired to have done just that. And there was also the torn ear, which the kit adamantly insisted was from a thorn. Galewind had not argued it very much, though she suspected that Cherrykit had been lying. She probably would have forced the truth out of her daughter were it not for one thing: Breezestar's added insistence that Cherrykit had been only watching the battle.

For whatever reason, her sister and Clan leader had lied for the kit… So Galewind let the issue rest. She knew her sister incredibly well- well enough to know that she would not lie without very good reason. She supposed she had a reason for not telling the whole truth…

Galewind closed her eyes and let out a heavy breath. She was fortunate, she supposed. Her life was good. She had wonderful Clanmates, a beautiful daughter, and a good life as a warrior of CallistoClan. Her sister was Clan leader- how glad Galewind was that she was not in her sister's place! She simply did not believe that she could handle leading a Clan.

Galewind let out a soft purr, thinking back to a discussion she had had with Suntail a while back. Her best friend had asked her if she ever grew jealous of Breezestar, and Galewind had answered completely honestly. She was not jealous of her sister in the least. True, she envied her natural flair for leadership, but _jealous_ was not the right word to describe how she felt. She felt proud to have such an important sister, and happy that Breezestar was happy. And often, she felt worried about Breeze, who pushed herself- in Galewind's eyes, at least- far too hard at times.

No, she was perfectly content to let Breezestar lead. She would stick to being a loyal warrior… Or, for the time being, a watchful mother. As much as she enjoyed the nursery and raising Cherrykit, she missed her warrior duties. The next two moons would be long, but she'd survive, of course.

Very slowly, Galewind drifted off into a light sleep, dreaming silly peaceful dreams. First, she was chasing a butterfly through a field of tall wildflowers in all shades of pink and purple and gold. The sun shone down warm and bright from a cloudless blue sky, and a cooling lavender-scented breeze blew softly, sending the flowers swaying. Galewind was thoroughly enjoying herself: she hadn't played like this since kithood! She continued to chase the butterfly in blissful joy until the dream shifted and she was no longer in the field.

Now, tall trees with trunks wider than any she had ever seen surrounded her, and the air was heavy with the woodsy scent of leaves and pine. She stalked a mouse through soft undergrowth that tugged nicely at her fur but did not snag. Again, she was thoroughly enjoying herself, especially after spending the past four moons mainly cooped up in the nursery. It felt wonderful to be out and hunting, carefree as the wind.

After stalking leisurely for some time, Galewind sprang, toned muscles rippling smoothly between her soft creamy pelt. She caught the small creature easily, and ate it on the spot- she knew she was dreaming, so there was no reason not to enjoy her catch while she had the chance.

The mouse gone, Galewind stretched out on her back in the soft moss, gazing up into the canopy of leaves far above. It was a beautiful day… And then the dream shifted again, and she was on the bank of the Great River, at the Pawsteps, gazing across the rushing River at the FoamClan border.

Her heart gave a lurch, and she wished fleetingly that she were back in the field or the forest from before. She didn't want to be _here_. It was painful… and _he_ was here, too… padding towards the bank, alone. She knew it was Sleetfoot before he even came close enough to distinguish his handsome dark gray fur speckled with silver and white or his kind, glowing gray eyes.

As much as she wished to leave, Galewind waited patiently on her side of the River as her secret love drew nearer and paused, only fox-lengths away, on the other bank. His gaze was warm when he looked at her, and she felt the urge to run to him and entwine her tail with his… but she resisted. And after a few moments, he turned away and headed back into the heart of his territory without a backwards glance, fading into the mist gathering thickly all around.

Galewind wanted only to chase after him, but she did not. They couldn't be together… it just wouldn't work. Her Clan would think her a traitor if they ever discovered who the father of Cherrykit was. The kit herself did not know. Only Breezestar knew of her sister's secret, though the rest of the Clan must suspect that Galewind had mated outside of the Clan. But no one had said anything- a queen had the right not to tell whom the father of her kits was, and Galewind had made use of that right…

She had not told her Clan for two reasons: to protect Sleetfoot, and to protect Cherrykit. She did not want her Clanmates to treat Cherrykit differently for being half-Clan. Galewind herself would have hated it if _she_ had been half-Clan! She doubted her life would be nearly as nice if she had been half-Clan and her Clanmates had shunned her for it… Then again, who _was_ her father? Mosspelt had never mentioned who her mate was, and no one else seemed to know. Galewind suspected he had been some CallistoClan tom that had died before her birth, and the death had been too much for Mosspelt to talk about…

She sure knew how her mother felt, if that was the case. She knew well enough what it was like to be apart from her love, and to have lost a kit…

But aside from just wanting to protect Cherrykit, Galewind had kept quiet with Sleetfoot in mind. She knew he had not told his Clan about her, and she didn't want him to get in trouble with his them.

It was raining. The rain jolted Galewind from her thoughts. She realized that she still stood on the bank of the Great River, and it was raining now. She could hear the River roaring even stronger as it swelled, though she could not see it. Even though it was less than a mouse-length away from her, thick mist blocked it from the queen's view. The mist was swirling and dancing in the downpour, forming oddly realistic pictures in the moonlight. Galewind watched them curiously, trying to distinguish one from the other, but it was impossible: the mist shifted too quickly.

And then the mist was thicker than just water vapor. Galewind squeaked with alarm as she felt it closing in around her, like stone. She grew more panicked the longer she stood there and the more solidly it held her. She began to struggle- she was having a hard time breathing! But she could not break free- the stone-mist was too hard!

Galewind looked frantically around, but saw only more mist, as the pressure on her lungs increased to the point where she was gasping for air…

With a shuddering heave, Galewind awoke to find that she was in the nursery. There was no mist, no stone slowly suffocating her. She was safe. With a relieved sigh, she fell limply back on her side, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Very slowly, she fell back asleep.

٭ ٭ ٭

"Mum!" A sharp prod in the side startled Galewind awake from a deep and dreamless sleep.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" she asked drowsily, blinking sleep from her eyes. Cherrykit stood over her, eyeing her with impatience etched on her face.

"Can I go with Dewkit and Thrushkit and Lilykit to listen to one of the elders' stories? Please? It's all wet and chilly out, and we don't wanna play in the clearing!"

Galewind yawned and stretched, then looked her daughter in the eye with playful seriousness. "You'll be good, right?"

"Of _course_ I will!" Cherrykit exclaimed. "So does that mean I can go?"

"I suppose. But bring some fresh kill with you- I'm sure Mosspelt, Splitfoot, Featherflight, and Flowershell would appreciate it, and I doubt they've eaten yet. What time is it, anyway?"

Cherrykit's mismatched eyes grew bright. "Thanks, mum!" she mewed. "And it's not too long after dawn," she added, as answer to Galewind's last question.

"Are you sure they're even up yet?" Galewind knew some warriors wouldn't even be up yet- surely the _elders_ wouldn't be!

"Uh huh, they're up! Aquastorm was the one that suggested we go listen to one of their stories. She said that Splitfoot offered to tell us one, since it's such an icky morning."

Galewind suppressed a purr. Now here was Cherrykit acting like any other kit. Today- or at least this morning- she seemed to be in one of her kit-like states, where she acted completely normal. Sometimes, though- like yesterday, for example- she acted much older. Almost like a well-seasoned warrior… "Well, go on. And remember your manners!" she called after as the little kit bounded excitedly away, to where the three older kits waited.

Galewind purred again at her daughter's joy. As if she honestly needed to remind Cherrykit of her manners… The den quiet again, Galewind sat up in her nest and began grooming her fur, starting with the shoulder that bore the scar from her accident as a kit. She had many scars from various battles, but this wound was the most memorable of all. Laughing quietly, she thought back to her kithood, and that fateful day when she'd fallen and received the wound that would leave the scar.

It had been mere days before she was to be apprenticed, and Galewind had gone along with Oakpelt, Breezestar, Moonfur, and Suntail in a little adventure. It had been Oakpelt's wise idea… he always _had_ been the one to come up with plans that never failed to get them in some sort of trouble. This scheme had involved the kits slipping out the back of the nursery and climbing the slope behind it, up to the ridge. Galewind had thought the idea tons of fun… that is, until she missed a jump and tumbled down to the ground far below. Then it had been painful. Galewind sure was glad Cherrykit was not the troublemaker that she and her siblings had been at the kit's age…

Reminiscing done, Galewind got to her paws with a yawn and padded towards the den entrance. It was darker than usual for morning, so she knew before leaving that it was cloudy. After purring a soft good morning to Icefur, who laid nursing her kits snuggled in a warm nest, Galewind pushed her way into the clearing.

A chilly breeze instantly hit her, and sure enough, it was cloudy. And foggy. Very foggy. Galewind didn't think she had ever seen so much fog in camp. Even when the forest got foggy, it rarely invaded the clearing. But today it had, and she could barely see to the other side of camp. It was no wonder the kits had opted to visit the elders today.

After getting over the fact that the fog reminded her all too well of her dream from last night, Galewind padded over to the tree stump, where Aquastorm sat eating a wood pigeon.

"Hello Galewind!" the other queen purred cheerily.

"Good morning, Aquastorm!" Galewind replied.

"Care to join me?" Galewind nodded, settling down beside her friend to share the prey. "How are you this morning?"

"Tired. I slept badly last night," Galewind mewed between bites.

"Aw, I'm sorry. How about this fog, though? I don't think I've ever seen it this thick!"

Galewind laughed. "Me either," she agreed. "At least, not in camp. I kinda like it, though." Even though the heavy closeness of the fog was very like the mist from her dream, Galewind was rather enjoying the morning's weather.

"It's sorta nice, I suppose," Aquastorm agreed. "I've heard that FernClan and FoamClan get fog like this a lot. Have you ever seen it hanging over their territories during dawn patrol? It looks so neat!"

Galewind laughed. "Yeah, I've seen it. It always reminds me of cobwebs. Hey, did the kits take fresh kill to the elders like I asked?"

"I think so. At least, Cherrykit headed for the fresh kill pile when they left the nursery. I dunno whether the kits just took food for themselves or what."

"I should probably check," Galewind mewed. Aquastorm nodded. "See you later, Aquastorm!" With a friendly wave of her tail, Galewind headed in the direction of the elders' den. Though she couldn't see it clearly through all the fog, she knew the camp well enough from years of living there to find it. Heck, she could probably have found it if she was blind and couldn't smell!

The creamy queen stuck her head around the bramble barrier of the den, calling, "May I come in?"

A purr issued from within, followed by Mosspelt mewing, "Of course!" Galewind pushed her way through the withering vines of what was, in Newleaf and Greenleaf, thick honeysuckle that draped the den. Inside, it was warm and dark and cozy amid thick moss carpeting and tall ferns that edged the interior. Off to one side, the four elders lounged, the four kits crowded eagerly in front of them. The remains of a meal sat between them, evidence that the kits had done as asked.

"Galewind! What a nice surprise!" Splitfoot purred with a humorous chuckle.

"Hello Splitfoot," Galewind purred to her old mentor, stepping carefully over to the group, so as not to upset any of the elders' nests. "Hi Mosspelt, Featherflight, Flowershell," she nodded warmly at each of the three she-cats in turn.

"Morning, darling," Mosspelt purred back. "Care to join us for a story? We were just about to start another one."

"Sure," Galewind replied, settling down across from the elders. She had nothing else to do- why not enjoy a nice story? She hadn't listened to one since kithood, when the elders were old Greenfern, Creekwave, and Spruceleaf.

Her mother eyed her mischievously. "You always did like a good story," she laughed.

"You know it," Galewind replied with mock seriousness, then laughed herself. "So, what story are you gonna tell?" This question started a chorus of excited questions and suggestions from the quartet of kits.

"Yeah what story?" Thrushkit asked.

"How about the one about Foxheart and the badgers?" suggested Lilykit.

"Or the one about Moonshine's journey to FlameClan?" Dewkit chimed in.

"No, I wanna hear the one about Eagleeyes and his run in with the elk!" Thrushkit exclaimed.

"But what about the one about DesertClan's journey here?" Cherrykit suggested.

"We heard that one last time!" Lilykit pointed out. "I wanna hear about Riversnow and Seaflight's forbidden love!" The little she-cat got a dreamy look in her eyes. She was obviously a romantic. "It's such a sweet story…" she purred.

"That one's boring!" Dewkit rolled his eyes and cuffed his sister about the ears playfully. "I wanna hear a story with action and adventure and brave heroes and fierce battles!"

"Yeah, tell us one with battles!" Thrushkit agreed enthusiastically.

Galewind laughed. If she didn't know any better, she'd say all these kits were three moons old!

"Okay, okay, settle down!" Featherflight purred. She exchanged glances with the other elders. "I think I know which story we're going to tell. And it's one that you've never heard before."

"Is it exciting?"

"Is there romance?"

"Are there battles?"

"Or foxes?"

"You'll see! But only if you all calm down and listen!"

Immediately, all four kits fell silent and fixed their gazes obediently on Featherflight. The beautiful she-cat, youngest of the elders, who had to retire early due to failing sight, settled down more comfortably and began, "Long ago, before the time of the four Clans, there was a Clan called ElementClan. And before ElementClan, there was only chaos."

The kits' eyes widened. Featherflight purred. "Our story takes place in Oceanland, the land by the sea that was the home of our most ancient ancestors. I begin my tale seasons before the formation of the great ElementClan, in a time of danger and ever-shifting alliances. I begin with a young tom by the name of Snake.

"But before I get to Snake's story, you must understand what the time was like. It was a difficult time- the cats of Oceanland lived not in Clans, but in bands that fought constantly for overlapping territories. There were no laws, no Warrior Code… there was not even a StarClan, as far as the cats knew. The Oceanlanders lived by one rule and one rule only: fend for yourself. It was the only way to guarantee survival. And sometimes, it couldn't even guarantee that much."

"Wait, no StarClan?" Thrushkit interrupted. "How? Why?"

"Oh, there _was_ a StarClan, young'un," Splitfoot laughed. "The Oceanlanders just didn't yet know that it existed."

"So what _did _they believe in?" Lilykit inquired curiously.

"They didn't have any beliefs beyond the living world. And they feared death. That's part of the reason they fought so much."

"But wait," Dewkit mewed, "if they feared death, then why would they fight? Isn't that just a surefire way to die?"

"Well yes," Mosspelt explained, "but they fought to survive. Their goal through battle was not to kill one another, but to guarantee their own survival."

"Then-" Cherrykit put her tail over Thrushkit's mouth, silencing his question.

"Shh," she scolded. To Featherflight, she asked sweetly, "Can we please get on with the story?"

"Of course. Where were we?" The young elder closed her eyes briefly, then went on, "Ah yes. So anyway, Oceanland was a perilous place in those days. There were many small bands of cats- over three dozen- that were constantly breaking apart and reforming and shifting alliances with one another. Of those bands, there were three most powerful.

"These three bands were known as the Band of the Surf, the Band of the Sand, and the Band of the Sun. These bands were the three largest, and the three most dangerous. And they were mortal enemies.

"You see, each had control over land that was desirable to everyone else. The Band of the Surf had control of the Tide Pools, where there were lots of fish to eat, the Band of the Sand had control over marshy areas where the most herbs grew, and the Band of the Sun had control over the rocky highlands, where there was the most shelter and best places for nesting.

"Those three Bands often fought one another viciously for control over the land that the other Bands owned. Each wanted to be the most powerful of all. But they were evenly matched, and no one ever really won. No, the battles had only losers. Cats were always killed, and the smaller bands of cats suffered when the larger Bands fought. The smaller bands all depended upon the larger Bands for protection at one point or other, and they often swore allegiance to one or another of the large Bands in exchange for use of their resources."

"When do we get to hear about Snake?" Dewkit interrupted, a slight whine of impatience entering his mew.

"Soon, soon. Be patient. In fact, I was just getting to him," Featherflight replied. "All in all, it was a hard life. The cats that were best off were the members of the large Bands, even with the constant warfare between Sand, Surf, and Sun. Snake was born into the Band of the Surf.

"As a young kit, Snake grew used to the constant warfare. Indeed, he had no choice, as his Band was under siege by the Band of the Sun for most of the first seven moons of his life. Snake lost both of his parents and his two siblings while only four moons old to an attack by the Band of the Sun. After the death of his parents, Snake- at a mere four moons old, mind you- began to learn fighting."

"You mean he was apprenticed? At _four moons_?" Lilykit looked scandalized.

"Wish _we_'d been apprenticed at four moons," one of her brothers mumbled.

Splitfoot laughed. "Not apprenticed, per say," he corrected. "You have to remember, these were very different times. By the time a kit was three moons old, they knew how to hunt and defend themselves."

Lilykit still looked thunderous. Featherflight mrrowed with laughter and continued, "So Snake, barely beyond kithood, learned to fight. He dedicated himself to it body and mind, and learned quickly. By the time he was twelve moons old, he was vying for leadership of the Band of the Surf."

"He wanted to be leader?" Lilykit asked shrilly. "He wanted to be leader before the time most apprentices complete their training?"

"Mmhmm," Featherflight nodded. "And a few moons later, he succeeded."

"How?!?" a chorus of mews demanded.

"Remember, leadership of the Bands worked very differently than Clan leadership works. Band leaders, or chiefs, didn't have nine lives. And leadership changed constantly. It was always the most able tom that led the Band."

"What about she-cats?" Cherrykit demanded.

"They never led. It was their job to raise the kits and help feed the Band. They were not fighters."

Cherrykit snorted. Galewind rolled her eyes. That was _so_ her daughter. Cherrykit sounded a lot like Breezestar, too, the queen thought.

"Anyway, Snake challenged the current Band chief, and won. Within a moon, the Band of the Surf was the strongest in Oceanland, and Snake was waging war on both the Bands of Sun and Sand at once. You see, his kithood had sparked a hatred of the other Bands. But for Snake, it went beyond the normal desire to control the territory and resources of the other Bands.

"No, he didn't just want power and control. He wanted revenge. He wanted to make the Band of the Sun pay for the death of his family and best friend from kithood. He wanted to annihilate them, and the Band of the Sand, simply because he did not want competition.

"By the time he had been chief for six moons, the Bands of the Sand and Sun were in ruins. And his own Band was not faring much better. They had suffered devastating losses from all the battles Snake had made them fight. But if he realized this, he didn't let up. Instead, he continued his assault on the other Bands.

"A moon later, the Band of the Sun was practically gone. With them out of his way, Snake turned his attention on the Band of the Sand. It was on the day that he led what was to be his final attack on them when he met Clover.

"After his attack, the Band of the Sand had only a few cats left. One of them was Clover. Clover was a beautiful young she-cat in the Band of the Sun, the last of her family. And Snake fell in love with her instantly.

"Snake was merciless, and yet he did for her what he had never done for anyone else. He planned to let her live. He wanted her to be his mate, to love him. But she refused. Snake had been the one responsible for the death of all of her family, and the destruction of her Band. She hated him with a passion. She turned him away.

"And Snake did something he had never in his life done before: he begged. He begged Clover to forgive him, to give him a second chance. He said that he had realized his flaws- whether or not he actually did is unknown. But he said he did. Clover bought none of it. She thought him no better than the evil tyrant that he was. She turned him down over again. And then she killed him.

"It was Snake's death that brought about the fall of his Band. Without their tyrant of a leader, they stood no chance against the angry revenge that the other bands aimed to take. They fell. And it was after the fall of the last of the three great Bands that the band system disintegrated almost entirely, and Oceanland fell into total chaos- that is, until StarClan made themselves known to Elementsoul.

"Snake's tyranny and the fall of the Bands into chaos led StarClan to act and lay down their law upon the Oceanland cats. They never again wanted to see their descendents killing one another in cold blood. And they did not want to see them destroy themselves completely."

"But what became of Snake?" Dewkit asked.

"They say," Featherflight whispered, "that he became the first cat ever to be exiled from the ranks of StarClan, into the Dark Forest."

All four kits shuddered. Galewind, too, felt chill at the mention of the Dark Forest. It was the place where only the most evil of cats went. The place for the ones that did not deserve the honors of the ranks of StarClan.

"And that is the story of Snake," Featherflight finished.

"Wow," Lilykit mewed softly. "That was creepy."

"There's a lesson behind that, isn't there?" Cherrykit asked. Galewind could see the young kit's other side showing through- the wiser, more perceptive side.

"There always is," Mosspelt laughed. "Can any of you guess what it is?"

"Don't be a tyrant?" Thrushkit asked.

"Follow the Warrior Code?" Lilykit tried.

"Begging gets you nowhere?" Dewkit guessed.

"Not quite. Cherrykit, what about you? Care to guess?"

The young kit looked thoughtful. After a few moments, she ventured, "Is it to act wisely, and know that there are consequences for everything you do? Nothing you do is ever completely right for everyone, and you have to act with others in mind, and not just yourself?"

"Exactly. Always be aware of the results of your actions, and think things through before you act. Sometimes, getting a second or third opinion is helpful. Remember that." Featherflight stretched. "Okay, enough stories for today. It looks like it's sunnier now- why don't you go play in the clearing for a while?"

"Okay!" the kits mewed. They bounded for the den entrance, pausing to call back their thanks for the stories.

Galewind got to her paws as well. "I had better go keep an eye on them," the queen mewed. "Thank you for the story, though. Where did you hear that one, Featherflight? I had never heard it before…"

"Neither had I," Mosspelt added, and Flowershell nodded in agreement that she had not heard it before either.

"I heard it from my mum when I was young," Featherflight mewed. "Greenfern never said where she'd heard it. It's probably an old tale, but doesn't get told often anymore because it is so old. And a little violent."

"I had heard it," Splitfoot mewed. "When I was a kit- Greenfern was just an apprentice then- our elders told the tale to me. But they didn't tell it often. Like you said, it was an old tale."

"Well, it was an interesting one, at any rate," Galewind mewed. "Do any of you need anything? I'd be happy to help out."

"No, I think we're fine, dear," Mosspelt purred. "You run along and watch over those kits. It was nice of you to hang around and listen."

Galewind gave her mother an affectionate lick. "Thanks again," the queen mewed as she departed the den. Four mews- three old and one still rather young- called goodbyes after her.

Out in the clearing, it had indeed gotten sunnier. The fog had dissipated, and with it the chill had left, too. It was around sunhigh, and the camp was abuzz with activity. The sunhigh patrol was about to depart, a hunting party was just returning loaded with prey, and the kits play-fought with Cinnamonpaw, Lavapaw and Airpaw by the apprentices' den. Breezestar stood waiting by the entrance tunnel looking worried. Lavapaw and Snowheart soon joined her, and the three departed camp. Galewind remembered that her sister was going to the MoonFalls.

With a yawn, Galewind turned her face to the bright sky. It was such a lovely day… she wished she could go hunting…

_That's what I'll do_, she thought suddenly, and went looking for Aquastorm. She found the young queen in conversation with Icefur in the nursery. Her friend immediately agreed to watch over Cherrykit for a few hours, and Galewind was out of camp moments later, making her way towards the southern stream for a bit of relaxing hunting.


	4. Chapter 3

**And Chapter Three... Cuz I don't want to forget again, and not post for a long time...** **Oh, if I ever take too long for your liking, feel free to check out my blog, which has all 19 chapters of Book Two... I think I put the link on my profile... If not, I'll add it!**

**As always, read & review!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was dusk when Breezestar, Lavapaw, and Snowheart finally arrived at the base of the MoonFalls. Leaving Snowheart to guard the entrance, Breezestar led Lavapaw up through the winding tunnel that led to the cave. Though it was pitch-black and twisting, Breezestar knew her way by heart, having walked this path many times before. As she walked, she thought back to the first time she had come to the MoonFalls as a young apprentice along with Morningstar, CallistoClan's leader before her. She had been so astounded by the cave's beauty, and emerging into it once again, even after seeing it many times, it still took her breath away.

The second time she had journeyed here had again been with Morningstar, shortly after she had been named deputy. The third time had been when she herself became leader, and that was her most memorable trip. That had been the first time she'd shared dreams with StarClan, the night she was awarded her nine lives by her starry ancestors. In the time of her leadership, she had visited the MoonFalls many times, to get advice and receive warnings.

Now, as she lay before the waterfall and touched her nose to the shimmering starlit surface, she felt again the power of StarClan. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into sleep…

Breezestar awoke sitting at the base of the Leader's Stone. All around her, the shimmering pelts of the StarClan warriors glowed. At the front of the crowd sat three cats Breezestar knew well. The smallest of them rose and padded over to Breezestar, her paws barely skimming the ground. "Welcome," she purred, rubbing her cheek with Breezestar's.

"Hello, Moonfur. It's good to see you," Breezestar responded, returning the gesture. "Hello Morningstar, Shellspots," she mewed to the two other cats, who also rose to greet her.

"Hello, young one. It's nice to see you well," the larger of the two purred. "What is it you need?"

"It's nice to see you again as well, Morningstar." She sat down in front of her former leader. "I've come for advice. You must have seen what happened yesterday. I'm concerned. We beat the rogues at the Battle of the Gorge. Why are they still attacking?"

It was the third cat, Shellspots, the medicine cat before Shadypelt, who answered. "Yes, we saw the attack, and how bravely you and all your warriors fought. As to why they are still attacking… well…" she paused, cocking her head to one side. "You _do_ remember the prophecy, don't you?"

Breezestar was taken aback. Of _course_ she remembered the prophecy. The memory of the Battle was still fresh in her mind. "Yeah, I can remember it. Why?"

Shellspots nodded. "Because the greatest Storm wasn't the Gorge Battle. That was only the _forerunner_ of the greatest Storm."

"Yes, the greatest Storm is brewing now." Morningstar added. "Today's attack was only the beginning. Those rogues come from a whole band of rogue cats still living in the southern hills. The rogues from the Gorge Battle were part of their band, and there are many, many more where they came from."

Breezestar gasped. A small band of remaining rogues was one thing, but a whole horde of them? How would the Clan cats ever be able to battle them off? Then she remembered something… A prophecy from four moons ago… the prophecy she had received in her sleep… _Dark times lie ahead, as the Clans drift farther apart. As separate and different as the Elements they are, but needing one another just as much for life to carry on. One will be born of the Elements, destined for the Stars. From four to five and back to one, Earth, Air, Water, and Fire will combine… to stop the greatest Storm in its tracks._

She turned to Moonfur. "You warned me of this! You sent me that prophecy! I had forgotten all about it…"

Moonfur nodded. "You weren't meant to remember until the time was right. And now it is. DesertClan is in trouble. You must fulfill the Prophecy of the Elements, or the Clans will be lost…"

Around her, the starry warriors were beginning to fade, until only the stars on their pelts gleamed. The light in the Hollow darkened from silver to a bloody red. Breezestar looked up to see a thin claw-scratch of a moon in place of the usual bright one. She could almost hear a wail of despair on the wind, and shuddered hard… One last time, the prophecy rang out…

Breezestar awoke in the cave behind the MoonFalls. Her fur was wet, droplets of spray clinging to her whiskers. She shook them off and rose with a stretch. Motioning to Lavapaw to follow her, she descended back down the tunnel. The light of dawn was just beginning to tinge the land when she jumped from the passage onto the dewy grass. Snowheart rose from where she sat on a boulder by the entrance, and the three she-cats set off along the riverbank across FernClan territory.

"So… what did StarClan tell you?" Snowheart asked hesitantly, as if she wasn't quite sure it was her business.

"That there's danger in store. I need to warn the Clan, and all the other Clans, too, at the Gathering next week." Breezestar was blunt with the bad news. _Well_, she thought, _they need to know eventually anyhow. What was the point in dulling down the truth?_

"Did you really see StarClan?" Lavapaw questioned, awe in her voice.

"Yes, I did." Breezestar replied. The young apprentice's curiosity reminded her of her own when she was an apprentice. Featherflight had been her mentor, and she had been a fast learner, and eager, too.

They had reached the top of a hill halfway through FernClan territory when they saw a patrol consisting of two warriors and their apprentices, approaching from the south. Breezestar motioned for Snowheart and Lavapaw to stop, and the three waited patiently for the FernClan patrol to crest the rise.

The lead cat, a ginger tom with amber eyes, approached Breezestar. "Hello, Breezestar," he mewed.

"Hello, Flamesky," she responded, dipping her head to the warrior. "Chimepool," she nodded to the other warrior, a gray tabby she-cat. She didn't recognize the two apprentices, and assumed they were newly made.

Chimepool returned the greeting. "So I assume you are in our territory because you've been to the MoonFalls?"

"That assumption would be correct," Breezestar responded. "We're just on our way home."

"Okay, then we won't keep you," Flamesky replied. "We need to finish this patrol anyway."

Breezestar nodded, and Flamesky led his patrol down the opposite side of the hill. As he passed, Breezestar felt an odd twinge, but she shook it off. Still, memories she had tried to push aside arose in her mind. Memories of her feelings for Flamesky, and his for her. Feelings that had never been able to be fully realized. They had been so short-lived… she had felt a connection with the ginger warrior since he first ran into her at her first Gathering, and ever since she had secretly loved him, but the Warrior Code had forbidden any relationship between them if they were to remain loyal to their Clans. Breezestar had known this from the start, and had never allowed her true feelings to evolve, pushing them aside, but still… there was still that dream… When she had been but an apprentice, she had dreamt about being led to the FernClan border, and a flame. She knew in her heart that the flame was Flamesky, but surely the dream hadn't meant they were to be together… No, it was over between them. She had Shadowlight now.

Breezestar was jolted from her thoughts by Snowheart, who was eying her with concern. "Are you okay?" the white warrior asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Breezestar shook her head as if to clear it of her jumbled thoughts. Snowheart looked doubtful. "Really, I am. I was just thinking, that's all," Breezestar insisted. "C'mon, we're almost home."

She set off at a run, Snowheart and Lavapaw on her heels. The three she-cats arrived in camp as sunhigh approached. Breezestar made instantly for Tallrock and called out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Tallrock for a Clan meeting!"

As soon as the Clan had gathered, she began. "StarClan have given me an important message. Danger is coming." The clearing erupted in surprised and worried meows. Breezestar waited for them to fall silent before continuing. "I was given a new prophecy. It is this: _Dark times lie ahead, as the Clans drift farther apart. As separate and different as the Elements they are, but needing one another just as much for life to carry on. One will be born of the Elements, destined for the Stars. From four to five and back to one, Earth, Air, Water, and Fire will combine… to stop the greatest Storm in its tracks._"

This was met with an uproar. Above the cries, Dusktail could be heard calling out, "What does it mean?"

A few others repeated his question, and Breezestar responded, "It means that there's a band of rogues still readying to attack the Clans. We knew this. We knew the Battle of the Gorge wouldn't be the end. We were right. The Clans must unite to fight them off, or else we are done for."

More concerned mews followed, but this time Breezestar silenced them with a wave of her tail. "But it's no use worrying too much about now. All we can do until the threat actually shows itself is be on our guard. Another attack is likely, so I want to double the patrols. No cat should leave camp alone, especially apprentices. Rapidriver, will you take care of organizing more patrols?"

"Yes Breezestar," she replied. "And Breezestar, I have some news for you. Yesterday while you were gone, a patrol picked up kit scent by the stream. They followed it and found an abandoned kit. The poor scrap looked half dead. It was obviously left by a rogue- it didn't have any Clan scent on it. Sorrelpelt, who was leading the patrol, brought the kit back. We couldn't just let her die, so Shadypelt's been looking after her until you came back and could make the final decision. She's not much older than Icefur's kits, and Icefur's been nursing her."

Breezestar was mildly surprised by this news, but not entirely shocked. This wasn't the first time an abandoned kit had been found, left by rogues, on Clan territory. Muddytail and Goldenpelt had both been taken into the Clan as kits after being found alone on CallistoClan territory. But even though it wasn't unheard of, it hadn't happened since Breezestar herself had been a very young warrior, ages before the Battle of the Gorge.

"Thank you for telling me, Rapidriver. If that's all, then you're all dismissed." Breezestar sprang nimbly form the rock, landing in the dusty clearing as the cats moved off to their various tasks. Rapidriver was busily organizing patrols, Cragear at her side.

Breezestar headed straight for the nursery, pushing her way in to find Lilykit, Thrushkit, and Dewkit play-fighting with Cherrykit, their mothers watching them carefully while sharing a piece of fresh kill. Icefur was lying in the far corner of the nursery; her own six kits and the little one Rapidriver had mentioned, nestled against her, asleep. Shadypelt was talking quietly with Icefur, and as Breezestar approached, the medicine cat looked over.

"Good, you're here." She flicked her tail at the seventh kit, which was smaller, even, than Icefur's newborn kits. "This is the poor scrap," she mewed, moving aside so Breezestar could get a better look at the kit. Its dappled tortoiseshell fur stood out against the solid coats of the other kits, and as Breezestar stepped forward to take a closer look, it lifted its head and let out a tiny yawn, blinking open bright eyes that were an almost purple shade of blue.

"She's small," Breezestar commented. Turning to Shadypelt she asked, "Do you think she'll survive? Is she strong?"

The gray medicine cat shrugged slightly. "She's not the strongest kit I've ever seen, but she's healthy, at least. I'll tell you though, that one's got a will to live. When Sorrelpelt brought her in yesterday, shortly after you'd left, she was half-starved. She seemed like she was barely clinging to life, but a few hours after Icefur started nursing her, she started looking better. I gave her some herbs to help fight off any sickness she could have, and to stop stomachache."

"She's a sweet kit," Icefur chimed in. "She's cute. What are you going to do with her, Breezestar?"

Breezestar thought for a moment. Having another kit would mean another warrior in the Clan, eventually, which was always a plus. At the same time, Icefur already had six kits to nurse, so asking her to take on another would be a big request, and Leaf-bare wasn't far off, which would mean less prey… And yet she couldn't leave the poor kit to die… "I guess we'll have to keep her. I can't just leave her out to die. She'd never survive on her own, being so young and the forest so dangerous for kits. But I have to admit, I'm not quite sure what to do with her."

"What do you mean?" Icefur asked, somewhat sharply, beginning to groom her kits.

"Well, Aquastorm's kits are already weaned. Besides, she's ready to return to her warrior duties, so I doubt she'd want the responsibility of caring for a young kit anyway. And Cherrykit is already three moons old, not so little anymore. Galewind would probably care for her if I asked, but I don't think she'd really want to. That only leaves you, Icefur, but you have six kits of your own to worry about, so I can't ask you to do it… So really, I'm not sure what to do."

Icefur looked up from her grooming. "I'll do it, Breezestar. I'll take care of the kit. Really, it's only one more to the litter, and she'll be raised with siblings her age. Honestly, I can do it."

Breezestar felt guilty asking her to add to her burden, but she knew that once Icefur made up her mind, there was no changing it. Finally, she sighed. "Okay, I suppose so, but are you sure you can handle it, that it won't be too much?"

Icefur's eyes gleamed defiantly. "Of course I can do it! But the kit needs a name if she's gonna be a CallistoClan cat. We can't just go calling her 'the kit,' now, can we?"

Breezestar let out a purr of amusement. "No, we can't. Since you're going to be caring for her, why don't you name her."

Icefur shook her head. "I was trying to think up a name earlier, but nothing seems right. You choose her name."

Breezestar thought for a few moments, going through a list of possible names, but couldn't find anything that seemed to suit the little tortoiseshell kit. Eventually, she shook her head. "I don't know…" she turned to Shadypelt, who was still beside her, struck by a sudden idea. "What do you think, Shadypelt? Why don't you name the kit?"

Shadypelt looked startled, but not unhappy, about the request. "Hmm…" she murmured, eyeing the kit. "Why not call her Amethystkit, since her eyes are that odd purple color?"

Icefur let out a purr. "That's a wonderful name, Shadypelt. Amethystkit…" she whispered the name softly to the little kit. "My little Amethystkit." She let out a yawn, and Breezestar realized how exhausted the fluffy queen must feel.

Apparently Shadypelt had noticed her tiredness, too, because she rose with a stretch and mewed, "Icefur, I want you to get some rest. I'm going to get you some more borage, and then you should sleep."

Icefur nodded tiredly, and Shadypelt departed the den with Breezestar on her heels.

Outside in the dark clearing, her stomach let out a growl, and Breezestar realized how hungry she was, having not eaten all day. As she made her way across the camp to pick up a piece of fresh kill, Suntail approached her. The yellow and brown tabby she-cat looked embarrassed as she greeted Breezestar.

"Hello, Breezestar. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Breezestar mewed, walking with her friend over to the clover patch with a mouse in her jaws. "What do you need?"

"Well, it's about Icefur's kit, actually. I know it's not my place to even ask, but I was wondering… if… if I… could I please mentor one of them? I haven't had an apprentice since Lavendersky, and that was moons ago… and, well, I'd really like to mentor one of them." She shifted uneasily, kneading the ground with her forepaws.

Breezestar's whiskers twitched in amusement and she let out a purr. "Of course you can. Whichever one of them has the best temperament for you to train can be your apprentice."

Suntail's face lit up, and she seemed relieved. "Thank you, Breezestar. It really means a lot to me! What did you decide to do with the rescued kit?"

"Icefur's taking care of her. We named her Amethystkit: Shadypelt chose the name for her purple-ish eyes."

At this, Suntail purred with amusement. "That's a cute name. But won't another kit be a bit much for Icefur to handle?"

"That was my concern, too. But you know Icefur- once she makes up her mind, no use arguing. She seems really fond of the kit." Breezestar took a few bites out of the mouse, which tasted wonderful after a day of not eating. "At least she should make a good warrior, if Muddytail and Goldenpelt are anything to go by."

Suntail nodded. "Yeah, they're both loyal warriors. And strong. As good as any Clan-born cat."

Breezestar agreed with her friend. "Speaking of which, how are Goldenpelt and Muddytail?"

"Muddytail's recovering. He's still staying in the medicine den, though. I brought him some fresh-kill earlier, and he said Shadypelt wanted to keep him for a few more days. Goldenpelt's doing fine too. He's limping, but Peachwing had a look at him earlier and said he'd be fine." She paused, washing her ears, and added, "Actually, Dustflame's probably the worst off right now. Broken paws take a long time to heal, and he's not the most patient of cats…"

Breezestar purred. "True. He definitely isn't. But as long as he listens to Peachwing and Shadypelt, he should be fine." Finishing her mouse, she swiped her tongue around her mouth and rose with a yawn, her paws suddenly feeling heavy with weariness. "I think I need to go to sleep," she yawned. "I've been traveling since dawn, and didn't exactly 'sleep' last night."

Suntail rose too. "I'd forgotten about that. Yeah, you'd better go get some rest. It was nice getting to talk to you. It seems like we haven't gotten a chance to do that for moons! Thanks again, about letting me mentor one of the kits."

"No problem." Breezestar gave her friend a friendly lick and made for her den, curling up in her moss nest and falling instantly to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Here's... CHAPTER FOUR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Nope.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It was after sunhigh when Breezestar finally awoke the next day. The warm Leaf-fall sun shone brightly into her den as she rose from her nest with a stretch. She felt bad that she had slept so late, but was glad no cat had woken her. She had needed the sleep badly.

Now, however, she had duties to attend to. As she pushed her way through the ferns that surrounded her den entrance, she noticed with satisfaction that the fresh kill pile was well stocked. Rapidriver had undoubtedly taken care of arranging hunting parties, and Breezestar was glad that she had such a reliable deputy.

However, organizing patrols wasn't the most important thing Breezestar had to take care of this morning. No, this morning, her first priority was to speak with Aquastorm about the mentors she had chosen for the young queen's kits. Lilykit, Dewkit, and Thrushkit had reached their sixth moon, and had definitely outgrown the nursery. With young kits around, it was even more important that they be apprenticed.

She spotted Aquastorm sitting at the entrance to the nursery, chatting with Galewind while their kits played in the clearing, and made her way over. Galewind noticed her coming, and mewed a greeting, which Breezestar returned, licking her sister's ear.

"So, what do you need, Breezestar?" Aquastorm asked as her leader sat down.

"I needed to talk with you, actually. About your kits." She added, when Aquastorm cocked her head questioningly. "It's time they were apprenticed, and I wanted to talk to you about who their mentors should be."

"Okay." Aquastorm mewed. "Who do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Snowheart for Lilykit, Sorrelpelt for Thrushkit, and Oakpelt for Dewkit. Snowheart hasn't had an apprentice yet, so I think Lilykit would be a good first apprentice for her. They both have that laid back, fun loving nature. Sorrelpelt hasn't had an apprentice yet either, but I think she'll train Thrushkit wonderfully. And Dewkit's kind of a handful, but I think Oakpelt will be able to handle him. He trained you and Snowheart."

Aquastorm purred in laughter. "And StarClan knows I was a handful as an apprentice! I was so eager and adventurous, I'm certain I was quite a challenge to train!"

Both Breezestar and Galewind purred too, and Aquastorm continued, "As for your choices, I think they're wonderful. When will the ceremony be held?"

Breezestar cast a glance at the sky. "I may as well hold it now. It'll give their mentors a chance to take them out for a bit today."

Aquastorm nodded. "I'll let them know and get them groomed." Her tail lashed, and her eyes glittered proudly. "They'll be so excited!" While Aquastorm set about readying her kits, Breezestar went looking for Snowheart, Sorrelpelt, and Oakpelt.

She found her brother sharing a meal with Maplefur and Suntail, and he seemed happy at being chosen to mentor Dewkit. Snowheart and Sorrelpelt were harder to find, but just as Breezestar was about to go out looking for them, they returned to camp along with Rapidriver, all three with fresh kill.

Having informed all three mentors-to-be, Breezestar made for the Tallrock and sprang up onto it, meowing, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Tallrock for a Clan meeting!"

Dewkit came bolting out of the nursery at her call, closely followed by his brother and sister. Aquastorm padded silently behind them, her whiskers twitching at their antics and eyes glowing. She called her kits over to her and wrapped her tail around them, whispering for them to hold still. The rest of the Clan began to gather around the rock, Oakpelt, Sorrelpelt, and Snowheart sitting at the front of the crowd, their fur groomed and eyes bright.

Once the Clan had gathered, Breezestar began, "Today it is time for one of my favorite leader duties: the making of three new apprentices." She motioned for the three kits to step forward, and they did so, Dewkit and Thrushkit shaking with excitement, Lilykit trying to look serious.

"Dewkit, from this day forth until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Dewpaw. Oakpelt, you have already had two apprentices that have become great warriors, and I feel you are ready for a third. Frostclaw had been your mentor, and I expect you to pass on all that you learned from him to Dewpaw." Oakpelt stepped forward and touched noses with Dewpaw, who was barely controlling his excitement.

They stepped back, and Breezestar continued, "Lilykit, from this day on until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Lilypaw. Snowheart, you are ready for your first apprentice. I expect you to pass on all that you learned from your own mentor, Oakpelt, to this young apprentice, to make her the best warrior she can be." Snowheart also touched noses with her apprentice and moved off, leaving Breezestar to finish, "Thrushkit, from this day until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Thrushpaw. Sorrelpelt, you, too, are ready for your first apprentice. I expect you to train Thrushpaw with all that your own mentor, Rapidriver, taught you." Sorrelpelt nodded and touched noses with Thrushpaw.

The clearing erupted into shouts of "Thrushpaw, Dewpaw, Lilypaw" as the Clan congratulated them on becoming apprentices. Breezestar leaped from Tallrock, feeling pleased. She watched for a few moments, as Lavapaw and Airpaw, the two older apprentices in the Clan, made their way over to talk to the three new apprentices. Though Airpaw and Lavapaw weren't sisters, they may as well have been. The two she-cats were inseparable, having been raised together; Opalstream nursed both of them when Sorrelpelt hadn't had milk enough to properly feed Lavapaw. The two had been apprenticed together, and Lavapaw had stuck by Airpaw's side when the small apprentice had fallen ill with kittencough shortly before they were to begin training.

Now, they stuck together as they made their way out of camp with their mentors, Cragear and Inkmoon, to train. Thrushpaw, Dewpaw, and Lilypaw also left camp with their mentors, most likely to tour the territory.

The ceremony over, Breezestar turned her attention to her next task: sending a message to Cometstar. Ever since the DesertClan cats had arrived and taken shelter in the cliffs to the east of FernClan territory twelve moons ago, led by their own warrior ancestors with the permission of StarClan, they had had to work closely with the other Clans in order to survive in their new environment. The land beyond the original four Clans' territory was dry and bare, with little plant life or water. This had meant very few healing herbs, so Shadypelt and Dusksky, the FernClan medicine cat, had helped them out by delivering herbs to their camp every moon. Luckily for DesertClan, though, prey wasn't too scarce, and they were already accustomed to hunting in dry lands and cliffs. Before journeying here, they had lived in a dessert for many years, until drought had dried the land, ruining their water supply and killing off all the prey.

And since they lived in the dry regions beyond the protection of the forestland, they were at an even higher risk of being attacked by the rogues. Moonfur had said they were in danger…

Breezestar made her way through the camp to where Rapidriver was waiting for the rest of their afternoon hunting patrol to be ready to leave. "Rapidriver, I need to ask a favor of you," she mewed.

The deputy looked up, asking, "What is it?"

"I need to get a message to Cometstar. If there's a horde of rogues out there, he needs to be warned. Moonfur said his Clan is in danger. More so than the rest of us, because at least we all share two borders with another Clan. I don't think it's wise to wait until the Gathering next week. It would probably be better to warn them now."

Understanding shone in Rapidriver's eyes. "Who do you want to send?"

"I would like to go myself, since I received the prophecy in the first place, but I don't really want to leave the Clan right now."

"If you're worried about another attack, it's all right. We'll be fine. I can manage for a couple of days while you deliver the message."

Breezestar felt a rush of gratitude towards her deputy. "Rapidriver, what would I do without you? Thank you. I'll leave now, with Aquastorm, Indigomoon, and Dusktail. We should be back by sundown in two days, at the very latest."

"Okay, no problem. I'll keep everything under control here." Rapidriver waved her tail to her gathered patrol and began to leave the camp, turning back to add, "And Breezestar? Be careful."

"I will be. And thanks again." Breezestar turned and padded into the warrior's den, where she found Aquastorm and Dusktail sharing a vole. "Are you two up for a quick journey?"

Aquastorm's ears pricked up. "You betcha. Where to?"

"To DesertClan territory."

"DesertClan?" Shadowlight looked up from where he had been grooming his fur, ears pricked. "Did you say you were going to DesertClan?"

Breezestar nodded. "I need to warn Cometstar right away about the rogues. Moonfur said they were in danger."

"You're right!" Aquastorm gasped, rising and walking with her mate and leader from the den. "They're so vulnerable out in the open."

Shadowlight followed them into the clearing. "Well, if you're going to go to DesertClan, I'm coming too. I won't have you waltzing off into possible danger, Star, without me to watch out for you."

Breezestar was about to turn down his offer, but decided against it. Having Shadowlight along was probably a good idea. "Okay, then."

"So when do we leave?" Dusktail questioned.

"Now, if you're up for it. I just need to find Indigomoon, and we'll go."

As if summoned, Indigomoon padded into the clearing at that very moment, and Breezestar called her over, filling her in on the mission.

"Of course I'll go!" the young warrior exclaimed excitedly, pawing the ground in anticipation.

"All right, then. We'll get some traveling herbs from Shadypelt, and we'll be off." Breezestar led the patrol into the medicine den, where they ate the unpleasant herbs, and they departed the camp shortly before sunset.

The trek through their own territory to the northeastern edge was relatively short, and by the time the sun was below the horizon, they were beyond the border walking parallel with DesertClan's southern border. "Do you think we should wait 'till morning before we go into their territory?" asked Aquastorm when they paused to rest near the clump of boulders from which Breezestar had first glimpsed DesertClan when they arrived.

"If we get to their camp and it's dark, they may think we're enemies and attack us." Dusktail pointed out.

Breezestar agreed. "We may as well wait here until dawn. You four get some rest. I'll keep first watch."

"Okay," Indigomoon agreed, stifling a yawn. "I'll switch with you at moonhigh."

Shadowlight, Dusktail, Indigomoon, and Aquastorm curled up against the boulder's side, and in moments all four were asleep. Breezestar jumped up onto the boulder and sat looking out across the land. To the south, there was only more dry scrubland. To the west, she could see the trees of CallistoClan territory and the fields of FernClan territory, backed by the towering northern cliffs. To the north the cliffs continued, and the land that made up DesertClan territory was hilly, dotted with a few stunted trees and boulders. To the east, the scrubland continued to the horizon, which was still dark.

Looking up at the stars in the clear sky, Breezestar felt comforted that her ancestors were so close, keeping watch over the Clans in face of the hidden dangers. She sat there lost among her own thoughts until just after moonhigh, when she woke Indigomoon and went to sleep herself.

Dawn found the five CallistoClan cats awake and ready to continue on into DesertClan territory.

"Do you think we'll meet a dawn patrol on the way to camp?" Indigomoon asked as they padded over the border and headed north and east slightly, towards where the DesertClan cats had their camp in a cave-like chamber.

"We may, we may not," Dusktail replied with a yawn. "Personally, I hope we do. It'd be easier to announce our arrival with a group of DesertClan cats rather than simply showing up in their camp unannounced."

"Dusktail's right," Aquastorm agreed with a purr, twining her tail with that of her mate.

"Yeah," Shadowlight agreed as well, sweeping a gaze across the land around them. "Speaking of which…"

A patrol of ten or so cats could be seen approaching from the northwest. Breezestar flicked her tail for her patrol to follow her as she made her way to join the DesertClan patrol.

But as the two groups of cats neared one another, it became obvious that this wasn't a DesertClan patrol. Breezestar stopped, hackles raised and fur fluffed up, hissing under her breath to her cats, "Rogues. We'd better get out of here, they'll kill us."

The five CallistoClan cats prepared to run, but before they could, the group of rogues had them surrounded.

The lead cat, a burly tom with dusty brown fur and harsh yellow eyes, growled out, "Who are you and what business do you have intruding on Proteus's territory?"

Alarm prickled in Breezestar's pelt, but she returned his stare fiercely. "I'm sorry, but last time I checked, this was DesertClan territory. Who in StarClan's name is Proteus, and who gave him the right to claim this land?" Her tone was sharp and icy, but inside, she was nervous.

Beside her, Indigomoon voiced the concerns raging in her own mind. "What do we do? They're huge, and we're outnumbered two to one!" she hissed.

"We don't go down without a fight," Breezestar hissed back, never taking her eyes off the rogue in front of her.

The tom answered her question, his voice hard and grating, "Proteus is our leader, and _he_ says this is his territory. He needs no more permission than his own word. Now, answer my question: who are you?"

Breezestar ignored him, growling, "What have you done with DesertClan?"

"Answer my question!" he growled back.

"It's none of your business!" Breezestar snapped. "I won't answer you anything until you answer me!"

"Well, it's none of _your _business what we did with the weakling cats living here. What ones refused to join us were taken prisoner or killed." The cat motioned with his tail, and the other rogues all dropped down as if readying to pounce. "Enough of this talk. Attack!"

At his yowl, the rogues sprang forward upon the Clan cats, who found themselves in the middle of an impossible battle. Outnumbered two to one against the biggest rogues imaginable, they were quickly worn out. Breezestar fought bravely beside her warriors, managing to take down one of the rogues, but was knocked to the ground by a hard blow to the head. The last thing she saw was the leering face of the rogue who had hit her, and then everything went black…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When Breezestar came to, she found herself laying in a moss nest in a dark place, and was momentarily confused. Then with a rush, she remembered the battle: the huge rogues, the grinning face of the rogue who'd knocked her unconscious… She pushed herself up into a sitting position with a groan, looking frantically around for her Clanmates.

A voice she recognized, but couldn't place, came drifting out of the darkness. "Look, she's awake. Come."

Four cats padded out from a tunnel off of the cavern in which Breezestar had slept. Three, she was relieved to see, were Shadowlight, Dusktail, and Aquastorm. The fourth she recognized as Heatwhisker, the DesertClan medicine cat. He came padding over to her side, mewing, "It's a pleasure to see you, Breezestar. I only wish it was under less grave circumstances."

"Hello, Heatwhisker," she mewed back. "Please, can you tell me what happened? And where's Indigomoon?"

"Your friend is fine. She's asleep in the other chamber, with poultices on her wounds. I'm afraid what happened is that you met up with one of Proteus's patrols."

"Yeah, I saw you fall, and rushed over to help you," Shadowlight mewed. "I knew we were done for. That big cat- his name's Sharptalon- took us as prisoners and dragged us back here. We're in the DesertClan camp, by the way."

"Or what was the DesertClan camp, at least. Now it's Proteus's." Heatwhisker pawed the ground in defeat, beginning to tend to a gash on Breezestar's forepaw.

"What happened here, Heatwhisker? How'd this Proteus cat manage to take you over? And what happened to your Clan?"

"Well," Heatwhisker began, sitting back. "A week or so ago, a band of rogues attacked our camp in the middle of the night. At least two-dozen of them. They surprised us, caught us off guard. It was all over quickly. They killed Cometstar and Crowbeak, and the Clan sort of gave up. Those were the only cats we lost, but losing both our leader and deputy… shock took over. Those cats, they took over our camp, telling our warriors that if they refused to fight for them, they'd be held prisoner. None of us joined them. So now, Proteus keeps us confined to our dens. He set guards at every entrance- two of them at each- and is using the threat of killing Nutpelt and her kits as leverage to keep us from attacking his cats…" Heatwhisker shook his head sadly.

"He lets Lakepaw and I tend to those who need medical attention, but won't let us out of the medicine den without a guard. There are about thirty rogues here, and from what I hear, this isn't their main base. Proteus himself has only been here once, but he left Sharptalon in charge. When Sharptalon's patrol brought you and your warriors in, he left you in my care, which was good. You all got some pretty nasty wounds. He was raving mad, though, and I bet Proteus will be, too. Apparently, you killed Longfang, one of their best warriors." He lowered his voice conspiratorially, "That was brilliant of you. He's the one that killed Cometstar."

"So what are we going to do now?" Breezestar asked no one in particular, wincing as she stretched her sore forepaw. Between the recent wounds to it and the ones from the battle nights ago, it was stiff and painful. "We certainly can't remain prisoners here… I can't leave CallistoClan vulnerable."

"I don't know what to tell you," Heatwhisker sighed. "Sharptalon will never let you out of here alive."

"Then we'll have to fight him," Shadowlight growled. Dusktail and Aquastorm added their agreement.

"It'd be useless; suicide to even try it. The warriors tried to rebel the day after the first attack, but it got them nowhere, and Sandrose ended up dead. And what about Nutpelt and her kits?"

Breezestar let out and exasperated hiss at their position. "I'm not sure. Let me think for a while."

Heatwhisker nodded. "Okay. I'll be down the tunnel, in the main part of the medicine den, if you need me."

Breezestar nodded absentmindedly, and Aquastorm and Dusktail followed the old medicine cat out of the den. Shadowlight eyed her with concern for a moment before heading after them. Left alone to think, Breezestar rose and began pacing the tight chamber, racking her brain for an idea of how to get out of here.

They were outnumbered, true, but they may be able to prevail if they only had to take on part of the rogue band at a time… They could launch their attack when some of the rogues were gone, say while they were out on patrol… That would give them a chance to get rid of the cats in the camp, and then when the patrol returned, they could take them down too…

Slowly, a plan began to formulate itself in Breezestar's mind.

"Hey Star?" Shadowlight appeared in the dimly lit chamber, padding stiffly to her side. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Breezestar replied, licking the dark tabby tom's ears affectionately. "I've been thinking…"

"Have any idea as to how we're gonna get out of here?"

"Sorta…"

"Let's hear it."

"Well, I was thinking, what if we were to get a message to the warriors and apprentices, letting them know of a plan for a surprise attack? And if we launched this attack when a bunch of rogues were out on patrol- say, dawn- then we may stand a chance of fighting them off."

"Okay… But how would we get a message to the other cats?"

"Hmmm… well, that depends."

"On?"

"On whether or not Heatwhisker and Lakepaw have the guts to take a chance. And whether or not the rogues even give them the opportunity to take that chance…"

By the time Heatwhisker returned to check and see if they were okay, Breezestar and Shadowlight had a complete plan drawn out.

"So here's the deal," she mewed to Heatwhisker, Lakepaw, Dusktail, Aquastorm, and Indigomoon, who, at her request, had all been brought into the chamber. "We've got a plan that could get us out of here, but it'll be dangerous. Are you up to it?"

Every cat present nodded their head, and she continued, voice low, "It starts like this: we'll launch our assault just after dawn, when the dawn patrol is out. If we're lucky, a hunting patrol will be gone, too, but if not, we'll have to make do anyway."

"Yes, they usually send out a patrol of about eight cats at dawn, and a hunting party of about four," Heatwhisker added.

Breezestar continued, "Good, that'll be to our advantage. Now, we need to get word to all the rest of the Clan, so that they'll be prepared to jump into battle. You said about thirty-five rogues are here, right Heatwhisker?" The old tom nodded. "Then with a patrol and a hunting party out, that'll leave about twenty-three here. And how big is your Clan?"

Heatwhisker thought for a moment. "Seventeen of fighting strength. Nineteen if you count Lakepaw and I, but we don't fight much."

"Okay, so let's say seventeen definite fighters, and with my warriors and I included, that makes twenty-two. If we count you and Lakepaw, then we have twenty-four, and would be pretty much evenly matched, other than size."

"Okay, that's all fine, but how do we get word to the other dens? And how do we keep Nutpelt safe?" Dusktail asked.

"I thought of that, too," Breezestar replied. "Heatwhisker, Lakepaw, it'll be your job to get word to the other dens. You don't happen to have any patients in them, do you?"

"I have one in the apprentices' den, but none in the warriors'," the tom replied.

"Well, it's better than nothing. Lakepaw, you'll need to get word to the apprentices. Go in there with some herbs, as if you're tending to some cat's wounds, and let them know of the plan."

"But what if the guard comes in with me?" the young she-cat asked nervously.

"Let's hope he doesn't. Do they normally?"

"Sometimes, but usually not into the apprentices' den," Lakepaw replied.

"Okay, well, if one does, try to let the apprentices know, but don't endanger yourself. As for the warriors, Heatwhisker, you're going to need to take a risk. I'm going to need you to go over there with some herbs, acting like a fussy old medicine cat, insisting you must check up on one of your warriors, whichever one was most badly hurt in the battle."

"Okay. I think I can pull it off, but they may get suspicious," Heatwhisker mewed.

"Just do your best," Breezestar replied. "As for protecting Nutpelt and her kits, I'll need you to be with her when we launch our attack. Early in the morning, insist that you need to bring her some borage to help her with her milk, or else she won't have enough and her kits will die. Stay with her until we launch the attack, and defend her until I can get another warrior in there to help you. Can you manage that?"

"Sure. I've been bringing her borage every few days, anyway, so they shouldn't find it unusual. But I'm usually quick with it, so how should I stay there without arousing suspicion?"

"Have a look at her kits, and play it off as if one is sick," Lakepaw suggested.

"Excellent idea, Lakepaw," Breezestar praised. "We'll put it into action immediately- informing today, and launching the attack the day after tomorrow."

"It could work…" Heatwhisker seemed more hopeful than he had earlier, and Breezestar sent a silent prayer to StarClan that her plan might succeed.

"Then let's put it into action," she mewed quietly. "Lakepaw, your part will come first. Are you up for it?"

The young apprentice nodded and went to get the herbs she'd need to tend to the hurt apprentice. When she returned, she was shaking slightly, but her eyes were bright. Putting on a flat expression, she walked boldly from the den, head high. Breezestar and the others listened as her pawsteps receded down the tunnel, at the end of which she stopped and could be heard talking to one of the cats guarding the den.

"I need to take these to Frogpaw," the little she-cat mewed. "When I was there yesterday he said his neck had been bothering him again, and I want to make sure he's all right."

A gruff voice responded, "Fine, but make it quick. Hey, Sulfur, get over here and walk this herb-cat over to the small-cat cave!"

Another voice responded, "Can't you do it, Tar? I'm eating lunch! Besides, those small-cats are a real pain!"

The first cat, Tar, called back, "Oh, just get over here, you lazy lump! Walk 'er over and once she's in there she'll be guarded in anyways, so you can finish yer food! I'm on guard, so I can't leave m' post!"

"She's a 'erb-cat, what 'arm could she do? Let 'er walk over there 'erself!" Sulfur called back.

"Are you crazy? Sharptalon would have both our hides! Just do it, alright?" there was some mumbling and groaning, and then the sound of more pawsteps. Breezestar stuck her head around the bend in the tunnel to see a huge matted brown tom leading little Lakepaw across the clearing. He stopped on the ground while she sprang up onto a ledge outside the tunnel leading to the apprentices' den. Another cat, a sinewy gray and cream she-cat, sat on the ledge, and looked at Lakepaw with scorn as the young medicine cat apprentice headed into the den.

Breezestar slipped back into the den where the others sat. "She's in," she whispered. Heatwhisker began to say something, but Breezestar waved her tail for him to keep quiet. She had just heard pawsteps heading down the tunnel to where they sat. Within moments, a black tom, the very one that had dealt Breezestar the blow to her head, came into view.

"Sharptalon told me to get that fiery cat who'd killed Longfang. Which one a you is that?" He growled, his yellowish eyes cold.

Breezestar stepped forward. "That would be me," she declared haughtily.

"Oh, you, missy?" He let out a grating noise that must have been an amused purr. "All the better. Follow me."

Breezestar complied, ignoring Shadowlight's grunt of protest, and followed the cat with her head and tail held high. The tom led her out of the den onto a ledge like the one outside the apprentices' den, then onto the clearing ground, and to the right, where he stopped her below another ledge. "You're to go up there," he growled. "Sharptalon's waiting for you inside."

With a flick of her tail, Breezestar sprang nimbly up onto the ledge and stepped into the shadowy den. In the shadows sat a lean tabby rogue with amber eyes, who, upon Breezestar's entrance, rose and moved into the open. "Sit," he commanded, his voice cold.

Breezestar forced herself to do as she was told. Defiance would come later. She sat across the den from him, glaring, her chin in the air. The rogue seated himself across from her. "So I hear you are the one that killed Longfang?"

"Yes," she replied simply.

"You're lucky you're not dead. But Proteus will hear about it, and then you will be…"

"Really? And who, exactly, is this mighty Proteus?" Breezestar's voice was like ice.

Sharptalon's tail lashed, and he replied coolly, "He is the strongest and fiercest cat that ever lived. He is the ruler of the lands. Or will be, once he finishes wiping out the pathetic cats that live around here."

"Well if he's so great, why doesn't he show himself? Oh, I get it, he's another coward that has his henchmen do his dirty work for him!" Breezestar was quickly losing her temper. This cat's attitude was really bugging her. Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she added, "And I thought you were all fighters. Silly me."

Sharptalon jumped to his feet, his tail fluffed up and ears back. "How dare you speak of Proteus like that?!" he screeched.

Breezestar remained calm. "Why did you bring me here?"

"To tell you that you don't have much longer to live. _I'll_ be sure of that!"

"Look, Sharptalon, or whatever your name is, my friends and I have done nothing against you that you didn't bring upon yourselves. Why can't you just let us go?"

Sharptalon looked at her almost pityingly. "Do you really honestly think we'd do that? No, you and your friends will remain our prisoners." He turned his back on her, and Breezestar was tempted to spring upon him and claw his fur off, but she resisted.

Sharptalon called out to the guard waiting on the ledge. "Get her out of my sight. She'll pay when Proteus comes…"

Breezestar pushed past him and leaped from the ledge, causing the guard to hiss out an alarm. Breezestar turned to face him. "Keep your fur on, furball. I'm only going back to the medicine den! Like I'd really leave here without my friends. And leave them here with you…" she mumbled under her breath as three rogues closed in around her and walked her back to the den.

When she strode inside, she was met by anxious mews. "What did that old fleabag want?" Indigomoon asked boldly.

"Keep your voice down- there are three guards at the entrance now," Breezestar warned, seating herself. "Oh, all he wanted was to scold me and tell me I'd be done for when Proteus hears. He was trying to intimidate me, but he did a pretty lousy job of it." Breezestar turned to Lakepaw, who had come back while she was with Sharptalon. "So how'd it go? Did you get them the message?" she murmured.

"Yeah. They know, and they'll be ready," the little brown apprentice replied, the gleam of defiance in her eyes.

"Okay, then Heatwhisker, it's your turn. Are you ready?"

The yellowish-brown tom nodded, gathering together some herbs. "I'll be back," he mewed. "Wish me luck!"

"StarClan be with you." Breezestar purred, following the old medicine cat into the tunnel, from which she watched as he padded over to the guards. His voice was muffled by the herbs in his jaws as he mewed, "I need to take these to Beetlepad. If his wounds get infected, he could die."

One of the guards glared at him. "Why? All your fighter-cats are fine. You said so when they went back to their cave the other day!"

Heatwhisker sat down his bundle. "Yes, but Beetlepad still had some open wounds. I said he was well enough to go back to his den, not to never have his wounds checked again!" he argued.

The guard let out an exasperated sigh. "Whatever. But be quick, or you'll miss your meal!" he turned to a second rogue on the ledge. "Walk this old herb-cat over to the fighter-cat cave, and make sure he's quick."

The cat spoken to, a wiry gray she-cat, nodded, prodding Heatwhisker along. On the ledge outside another den, she stopped to talk to the guard, and Heatwhisker continued inside. Breezestar sent silent thanks to StarClan that the rogue hadn't followed him in.

For a minute, Breezestar very nearly relaxed: things were all going smoothly…

Just as the thought occurred to her, however, something terribly wrong happened: the rogue that had walked Heatwhisker over padded into the den.

She and the others spent an anxious while awaiting Heatwhisker's return, hoping that he had managed to inform the warriors of their plan without arousing suspicion, but Breezestar knew in her heart that it was not possible.

The old medicine cat was back within twenty minutes, much to everyone's relief, but they were surprised to find that he was not alone. A small black tom was with him, limping on three paws while holding the other inches above the ground. As soon as the two toms were deeper into the den, however, the black cat dropped onto all four legs with ease, and his limp vanished. Breezestar realized instantly that it had been an act.

Heatwhisker shook his head to indicate that they should remain silent until they were in the very back of the main den. Once they had settled down, he mewed to the CallistoClan cats, "This is Beetlepad."

"Heatwhisker, what happened?" Lakepaw asked anxiously. Breezestar, too, was wondering. This was not how things were supposed to go…

The old medicine cat sighed. "Unfortunately, that rogue came in before I could spread the word. But, being the quick thinker that I am-" he paused to chuckle slightly- "I made it out that Beetlepad's leg was infected and I didn't have the herbs to treat it."

"It hadn't been bothering me at all, but I played along," the black tom mewed. "So why do you need me, Heatwhisker?"

Quickly, the others began to fill Beetlepad in on their plan, but had to stop when a rogue delivered them food. It wasn't much: only a squirrel and two small mice to be split between the eight of them.

Once they were sure that the rogue had left, Breezestar finished softly, "We need you to deliver the message to the warriors… there's only one problem. If you can't get word to them until tomorrow, that'll push our plan back a day. Which means Lakepaw needs to bring word to the apprentices about the change in date."

"I'll just have to go back and let them know tomorrow, then," Lakepaw mewed bravely.

"It'll be risky, but what choice do we have?" Shadowlight asked. No one had an answer.

With nothing to do, and the next phase of their plan not to take place until tomorrow days, Breezestar retired to one of the moss nests after finishing her meal, sore and tired from the last few days' events.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Chapter Six time! Whoo! And just so you know, I never post more 'til I've had at least one review! So PLEASE review!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The next day, the eight cats set their plan into action again, hoping for better results. Beetlepad headed back to the warriors' den- still faking a limp, and with an escort of three rogues- around sunhigh. Breezestar watched anxiously from the bend in the tunnel as he disappeared into the den. It was up to him now- there was nothing more they could do. Shortly thereafter, Lakepaw put on her act again, and was led over to the apprentices' den.

Breezestar sat with Shadowlight, watching, as the medicine cat apprentice padded into the den… and the rogue followed her. The leader cursed quietly, feeling as though their entire plan was collapsing about their ears. Shaking her head in disgust, she turned her back on the clearing and padded off to the main den, where the other five waited.

"It's over," she mewed flatly. "The rogue followed Lakepaw in. That's it. We're done for…"

The six of them sat around in dejected silence for what felt like ages. Finally, Lakepaw returned. She look worried, but not entirely put out, and this gave Breezestar a sliver of hope.

"He followed me in," the apprentice mewed.

"We saw," Breezestar replied, feeling that hope drain out of her just as quickly as it had come.

"But I may have gotten through to them. As long as Frogpaw picked up on my hints, we're good to go. I just hope he did… oh StarClan, please let him have!"

"So what now?" Indigomoon asked into the ensuing silence.

Breezestar hesitated only a second before murmuring, "We wait. And in two days, we launch our attack."

٭ ٭ ٭

It was just after moonhigh, but Breezestar, Heatwhisker, and the others were all already awake. Today, just after dawn, they would execute the final stage of their plan. Heatwhisker already had the herbs gathered to bring to Nutpelt, and now the six cats sat silently awaiting dawn, each with their own private thoughts chasing circles in their minds. For Breezestar, it was the 'what if's that raged in her head. What if the apprentices hadn't understood Lakepaw's attempted message? What if the dawn patrol that morning was smaller than they hoped? What if no hunting parties went out at all? What if the patrols returned too soon and overpowered them? And the biggest question that was foremost in Breezestar's mind: What if she was leading these cats to their deaths?

Secretly, she knew there was a good chance they might lose, but she wasn't about to admit that, even to herself. This could be the only chance she, and the DesertClan cats, would have to fight off these ill-mannered rogues. _StarClan give us strength!_

By the dim light filtering into the den, it was now near dawn, and Heatwhisker rose silently, striding purposefully from the den, his face grave. Breezestar moved to where she could hear what was occurring on the ledge, and could make out Heatwhisker's voice as he mewed, "I need to take this to Nutpelt. It's borage, for her milk, like always."

"Up awfully early, aren't we, old herb-cat?" The guard mewed suspiciously. "Can't this wait until later?"

"No." Heatwhisker stated flatly. "I forgot to take this to Nutpelt yesterday, so it's been four days since she got any, four days since I've seen her at all. For all I know, her kits could be starving, without enough milk. They could _die_," he added, stressing the last word. "And Sharptalon wouldn't like that, now would he?"

Apparently the rogue got what Heatwhisker was hinting at, for he didn't argue, simply ordered another cat to walk the medicine cat over to the nursery. _Smart move_, Breezestar thought. If the kits died, the rogues would have less to hold over the Clan cats' heads to keep them from attacking.

As planned, Breezestar and the others waited until the dawn patrol had called out its departure to Sharptalon, as it always did. Luckily, a hunting party was ordered out as well, and from the names Sharptalon called to go out, it consisted of five rogues. Breezestar waited to hear if more were going to go out, but no more did, so she readied herself for the next phase of the plan: the attack.

"I'm going to go now. As soon as I give the signal, you all jump out and attack."

"Be careful, Breezestar," Indigomoon whispered, her eyes full of fear for her leader.

"Yeah, don't do anything stupid, Star," Shadowlight added, concern in his mew.

"I plan to be, and I won't," she responded, setting off down the tunnel, the others following her, but stopping at the last bend as she continued on to the ledge.

She faced the guard, who looked surprised that she was there, and demanded, "Take me to Sharptalon. I need to talk to that piece of _crowfood_."

The last word was the signal. As it rang out around the camp, cats exploded from both the warriors' and apprentices' den, as well as from the medicine den behind her. The guard, like many of the other rogues in the camp, was caught off guard, giving Breezestar and the others a split second advantage.

Quick as lightning, she shoved into the guard on the ledge, knocking the cat to the ground, and leaped into the battle that was starting to rage on the camp floor. With a hiss, Breezestar sprang upon the nearest rogue, clawing his ears and buffeting his sides with her hind paws. She spared a quick glance towards the nursery, and saw with satisfaction that Dusktail and Aquastorm were already on the ledge outside of it, about to enter and help Heatwhisker defend the queen and her kits.

The rogue beneath her squirmed, and she smacked him upside the head, knocking him to the ground. She then turned her attention to her next task: taking down Sharptalon. He was the head of the rogue forces here, and she hoped that, in taking him out, the rest of the rogues would panic.

Spotting him watching the battle from the ledge outside the leader's den, she quickly dodged around a group of fighting cats and sprang up onto the ledge beside him. "What, too good to get your paws dirty? Or too scared?" she taunted, luring him into the den where she'd have room to maneuver without the risk of falling.

Sharptalon let out an enraged snarl and flew at Breezestar, who ducked nimbly to the side, taunting, "I'm afraid you'll have to be faster to catch me. Or is this the best you can do?" she didn't wait for another attack, launching herself upon her adversary. They fought tooth and claw, locked together in deadly combat.

"You'll never defeat me, you scrawny rat-cat." Sharptalon growled into her ear, attempting to claw at her eyes. Breezestar ducked her head and bit his foreleg, causing him to loosen his hold on her just enough for her to squirm free.

Whirling upon him once again, she swiped her claws down his nose, hissing, "This is DesertClan territory. You have no right to be here, or hold them hostage! You're all nothing but a lot of sorry mouse-brained foxdung!"

Enraged by her blow as much as her words, Sharptalon plowed into Breezestar's shoulder, knocking her to the ground. She was surprised by his immense strength as he pinned her to the cave floor. "Sorry mousebrains, are we? I'll show you sorry mousebrains! You can never hope to beat me, weakling!"

Breezestar felt her strength fading fast as she squirmed to free herself. With one final effort, she twisted sharply and shoved her legs into his stomach. StarClan lending her strength, she pulled herself up and shoved Sharptalon with all of the force she could muster. The power of her blow made the rogue stumble backwards, out onto the ledge, and he plummeted to the clearing below, where he landed with a crunch and moved no more.

The battle still raged fiercely, and with a sickening feeling, Breezestar realized they were losing. The number of rogues had diminished, but so, it seemed, had the number of Clan cats. And if that wasn't bad enough, just as Breezestar was about to launch herself back into the fray, the hunting patrol returned, and, finding the camp in turmoil, joined in the fight with fresh strength.

Realizing they were fighting a losing battle, but unable to give up, Breezestar flung herself atop the nearest rogue, dispatching him as quickly as she could before moving on to battle the next one. The battle raged on until near sunhigh, neither side really gaining the upper hand. Though they were outnumbered, desperation and rage at the rogues lent the Clan cats strength, and they battled on.

But even with this extra strength, it became apparent to Breezestar, as she attacked yet another of the seemingly endless stream of rogues, that they were going to lose. Each moment brought them closer to the time when the dawn patrol would return and overwhelm them. And yet she fought on, StarClan lending strength and speed to her weary paws.

A burly white and gray she-cat jumped upon Breezestar as she fought side-by-side with a DesertClan apprentice. The cat raked its claws down her flank, tearing at already ripped flesh, and Breezestar let out an angry hiss. She struggled against the rogue's grip, but was forced into the rock wall near the camp entrance, and, unable to free herself, searched desperately for some means of escape. Just as the rogue was about to clamp her jaws around Breezestar's neck, two things happened at once: the pounding of pawsteps could be heard from the tunnel, which Breezestar knew must be the dawn patrol returning, sure to bring about their end; and a voice erupted inside her head, screaming _Hold on! Help is here!_

Before Breezestar had a chance to contemplate what it could mean, she found herself free of the rogue's grip and facing not the dawn patrol streaming out of the tunnel, but Clan warriors. _CallistoClan_ warriors!

At their head was Rapidriver, who led her warriors into battle with fresh force. Exhausted and shocked, Breezestar watched as half her Clan stormed into the camp, falling upon the rogues with relentless force.

The rogues, now realizing they were outnumbered, began to flee, surging from the camp pursued by those warriors still standing. Within a few moments, the battle that had lasted since shortly before dawn was over, and Breezestar was left staring at a terrible yet wonderful sight. The clearing was free of rogues, save for those who had been killed, and the seemingly fruitless fight was won. DesertClan was free.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Dusk had fallen by the time the territory had been wiped of rogues, the camp set back into order, and every cat had returned to what was once more the DesertClan camp. Amazingly, only three DesertClan warriors had died in the fight, though many more were severely injured.

Breezestar now sat in the clearing alongside Rapidriver, the rest of her warriors and many of the DesertClan cats not terribly wounded, clustered around her. Rising to her paws, Breezestar called out, "Cats of CallistoClan and DesertClan, today we fought a fierce battle against one of the greater evils of this world. And, despite all odds being against us, we won! But I must thank Rapidriver, because without her and the help she brought, we never could have prevailed." She turned to her deputy, gratitude surging from her. "Rapidriver, how did you ever know to come?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Rapidriver rose to stand beside her leader. "When the third day came to an end and you weren't back, I began to worry. And that night, Moonfur came to me in my sleep and told me of the grave danger you were in. She told me to hurry and come to your aid. So the next day I gathered together a group, settled things in camp, and led the patrol out by dusk. We slept by the border that night, wary of walking into something we weren't ready for at night. Then the next morning, this morning, we headed into the territory. We ran into a patrol of rogues, who put up quite a fight, but we took them down, and then we headed on to camp, where we found the battle raging."

Breezestar was amazed. "Well thank StarClan you came. We were losing. And if you hadn't taken care of that dawn patrol…" Breezestar had to suppress a shudder. She had to block out the 'what ifs.' "So it's been, what, five days since I left?" Breezestar asked. Rapidriver nodded. "Then that means the Gathering is the day after tomorrow…"

"We'll need to leave at dawn." Shadowlight spoke from amongst the CallistoClan cats.

Breezestar nodded. "Everyone should get some rest. We'll leave at sunrise, and hopefully make it back home by dusk." She searched for Heatwhisker amongst the assembled cats, and, spotting him, called out, "Is everyone accounted for?"

The old tom nodded, padding over to stand beside Breezestar. "I have an important announcement to make. Last night, StarClan sent me a dream. Cometstar and Crowbeak have told me who the next leader is to be. I suppose I must appoint her as deputy first, as there's no leader to do it." The old tom raised his eyes to the sky, which was sprinkled with the first stars of Silverpelt. He called out loud and clear, "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve the choice. Orchidblossom will be the new deputy of DesertClan. And as our leader is dead, she will be our leader."

The DesertClan cats in the clearing seemed to approve of the choice. Slowly at first, and then with stronger cries, the cats began to call out, "Orchidblossom, Orchidblossom," as if naming a new warrior. Hesitantly, a pretty cream she-cat with soft amber eyes rose and faced the crowd. "Thank you, everyone. I have to say, I'm surprised, but I'm honored to be the new leader of DesertClan. Tomorrow at dawn I will journey to the MoonFalls. Sanddune, Mahoganywood, and Rockypelt, I'd like you to come with me. Since the full moon and Gathering are so near, we will go to the Gathering right after I receive my nine lives, and then we will return to camp. Heatwhisker, I'd like you and Lakepaw to stay here to tend to the wounded. I'm sorry it means missing the Gathering." Though she seemed hesitant at first about giving out orders, it was apparent Orchidblossom was a natural leader.

_Good_, thought Breezestar. _What this Clan needs more than anything right now is a good, strong leader_.

"Well, let's all get some rest, then," Breezestar called out. She scanned her warriors. "Shadowlight, Maplefur, Suntail, and Opalstream, will you keep watch tonight?" The four warriors nodded. "Okay then. We leave at dawn."

Breezestar joined her Clanmates around the base of the large boulder in the clearing's center. She curled up and was instantly asleep.

Suntail awaked Breezestar at dawn, after a dreamless sleep. Many of the DesertClan cats still slept, so Breezestar gathered her warriors as silently as possible. As she led them from the camp, she was joined by Orchidblossom and three of her warriors.

Out in the fresh early morning air, Breezestar felt more awake, and relieved to be heading home. She hated being away from her Clan, especially for so long with the threat of a rogue attack increasing with each passing day.

Orchidblossom fell into step beside her as they she led her cats across the fields to the southwest. "So Breezestar, you never did say why you came to our camp in the first place. Why did you?" The leader-to-be asked.

"I came to warn Cometstar about the rogues. I received a prophecy from StarClan: _Dark times lie ahead, as the Clans drift farther apart. As separate and different as the Elements they are, but needing one another just as much for life to carry on. One will be born of the Elements, destined for the Stars. From four to five and back to one, Earth, Air, Water, and Fire will combine… to stop the greatest Storm in its tracks_, and I figured I should warn you. Who knew they had already come?" Breezestar responded.

"Well thank you for thinking of us. I'm just sorry you were met with so much trouble. You are all right, aren't you?"

Breezestar nodded. "Tired, but none the worse for wear. I'm just relieved to be going back to my Clan." Breezestar let out a weary sigh. "So, are you excited about getting to share dreams with StarClan tonight?"

"Excited, nervous… I still can't believe Cometstar and Crowbeak chose _me_ to be the next leader!" Breezestar cast a glance at Orchidblossom, whose pretty amber eyes were shining. "I mean, I've always been a good hunter, but I never could have dreamed of being named leader, or even deputy!"

"You'll do fine, I'm sure. I can see already that you have a natural flair for leadership."

"Yeah, that's what I keep telling myself, but still, it's a big spot to fill. My father was an amazing leader… he led the Clan all the way here…" Orchidblossom's voice was soft with sorrow.

"Cometstar was your father?" Breezestar asked, mildly surprised, before remembering. "I'd forgotten. I'm sorry."

"Yes," Orchidblossom replied. "He and I were very close. You see, my mother, Birdsong, died when I was born. My father mentored me. And I'm determined to make him proud, both he and my mother," she added fiercely. "At least they're together in StarClan."

The Clan cats walked on all day, pausing only once to rest. They made it to the edge of the forest at the CallistoClan border by the time the sun hung low over the horizon. Here, they parted, the CallistoClan cats forging deeper into the forest towards their camp, Orchidblossom and her warriors continuing along the border, heading for the MoonFalls.

It wasn't long before Breezestar and the CallistoClan cats were to the camp. Inside, their return was met with cheers and questions, and Breezestar made instantly to the Tallrock to address her Clan. "Cats of CallistoClan, we have returned from DesertClan. The journey took far longer than I had intended it to, and here is the reason: rogues had taken control of DesertClan territory!" slowly, Breezestar began to relate to her Clan the happenings of the last few days. When she was finished, the assembled cats erupted into more cheers.

"You showed those rogues!" Muddytail, whom, Breezestar noted, was looking far better than he had been when she left, shouted.

"Yeah! They'll know not to mess with Clan cats anymore!" Thrushpaw called out

Breezestar waved her tail for silence. "I wouldn't be so sure. Their leader, Proteus, doesn't seem like the type to give in that easily. More than likely all we've done is infuriate them more. An attack is likely, so it's crucial that I warn FernClan, FlameClan, and FoamClan at tomorrow night's Gathering. For now though, I need to rest, and so do those of you that fought in the battle." At Breezestar's final words, the cats began to break up, either heading for their dens or for the fresh kill pile to eat. She spotted Aquastorm and Dusktail among those at the fresh kill pile, and Indigomoon chatting with her brother, Rainshower. Rapidriver and Cragear shared a vole and a squirrel with Suntail and Maplefur, and Oakpelt could be seen bringing fresh kill into the nursery for Galewind and Icefur.

Breezestar simply watched her Clan for a while, relishing in the normality of it all, joyous that she was home. Eventually, she leapt lightly from the rock and made her way to the fresh kill pile, hunger gnawing as her stomach. After eating a fat wood pigeon, she headed for the nursery to check in on her sister and Icefur.

Inside, she found Galewind and Oakpelt sharing a meal, and she greeted them warmly. "I'm so glad you're home. And safe," Galewind purred, giving her sister an affectionate lick.

"It's good to finally be home," she sighed. "So did anything important happen while I was gone?"

Oakpelt shook his head. "Nothing that important. Things have been normal. Rapidriver left me in charge of the camp while she was gone, and everything has been fine. Shadypelt declared Muddytail and Goldenpelt both well enough to resume their duties, and Dustflame's back in the warriors' den, though he's still supposed to stay off his paw. Oh, and prey is still abundant, which is good, seeing as how it's mid Leaf-fall." Breezestar was relieved that everything had been well while she was gone. Even though she'd only been away five days, it felt like much longer.

Breezestar gave both her brother and sister an affectionate lick. "I'm glad everything's been good. I want to go check on Icefur, and then I should get some rest. See you," She let out a long yawn. With a farewell wave of her tail, she headed across the den to where Icefur lay in conversation with Peachwing.

"Hi Icefur, Peachwing," she mewed. "So Icefur, how are the kits?"

Icefur looked up at her old friend happily. "They're great. And they've already started getting into trouble! Little Copperkit and Batkit wandered right out of the den yesterday while I was making dirt. Cherrykit found them and brought them back. She's so helpful, you know. Her and Galewind both. I don't know what I'll do in three moons when she's apprenticed and I'm the only queen!

"And Twilightkit and Amethystkit are already really talkative. Steamkit and Sagekit are the quietest, but even they don't know how to be still!" Icefur let out an amused purr, which both Peachwing and Breezestar copied.

"I don't know how you're doing it, Icefur. It'll be a miracle if any of us can keep track of all seven of them in a few moons!" Breezestar shook her red-orange head, her bright green eyes glowing.

Icefur looked up into her leader's face, her blue eyes overjoyed, as she mewed, "And Breezestar, Molekit- he walked yesterday! He really walked! Shadypelt saw it, and she was amazed. He limped a lot, and stumbled a few times, but he still walked!"

Breezestar was overwhelmed. "That's wonderful, Icefur. I'm so glad." She gazed warmly down at the seven fluffy kits nestled against their mother's belly, her gaze lingering the longest on Molekit. _Thank you, StarClan. Thank you so much …_ she thought. "Okay, well, I just wanted to make sure you were doing all right. I'm gonna go get some rest now. I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep since before I left!"

Icefur's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Okay. You go rest. It was nice of you to think of me." Breezestar departed the nursery and padded to her own den, where she flopped down into her soft inviting nest. She closed her eyes, trying to quiet her still-racing thoughts. After a few minutes, she began to relax, and was nearly asleep when the ferns at her den entrance rustled.

Breezestar's eyes snapped open, instantly wary of danger, but gave a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Shadowlight. The dark tom padded into her den, curling up beside her.

"I thought you may want some company," he murmured, licking the fur on her neck in rhythmic strokes.

Breezestar let out a content purr. "You were right," she murmured back, eyelids growing heavy. She allowed herself to relax again, and drifted off to sleep…


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter Eight! Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The next day, Breezestar slept late, as did at least half of the Clan. And when she finally was awoken, it was by one of the last cats she'd expect to see. "Cherrykit! What are you doing in here? Where's Galewind? Is everything all right?" she mewed in surprise, scrambling from her nest. Shadowlight had gone, probably to hunt.

The little kit sat there patiently while Breezestar collected herself, and then mewed, "Everything's fine. Galewind is in the nursery with Icefur and her kits. I told her I was going to talk to you." She wrapped her tail neatly over her paws.

"Well what is it you need?"

"Well…" She hesitated for a moment. "It's just that last night was an uneasy night."

Breezestar cocked her head questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I wasn't able to sleep well. It was an uneasy night- like the one before the last rogue attack… and the first night you were away." Cherrykit shifted uncomfortably, looking down at her paws. "I'm worried," she confessed. "I know I'm only a kit, but still…. Please don't laugh."

Breezestar didn't find it funny at all. On the contrary, she found what her niece said to be intriguing. "I won't, I promise. Was the night of the rogue attack the first time you felt like this?"

Cherrykit contemplated for a moment, then mewed, "No. There was one other time… the night Stemtail disappeared."

This, above everything else the kit had said, startled Breezestar the most. "But you were less than a moon old…"

"I know. When it happened, I thought it was just a bad night… but then it happened again and again, and now last night… it's not just a bad sleep, either. It's this feeling, like a shroud, that hangs over me… over everything… like a sinister storm's brewing." Breezestar gazed at the little kit, who steadily returned the stare. She definitely had wisdom beyond her years…

"Have you ever had anything else at all like this happen? Like any strange dreams…?" Breezestar prompted.

Cherrykit looked slightly embarrassed, but she responded, "One time, this pretty she-cat came to me. She showed me this place… it was a clearing with sloping hills on all four sides, and there was a big rock in the middle that split into five parts at the top. And there was the sound of rushing water. And then she brought me to this cave. It was dark, but there were cracks in the ceiling that let in starlight. It was beautiful. But it was the walls of the cave that surprised me the most. They were covered with pawprints and symbols! I had been scared of a thunderstorm when I fell asleep, but I woke up feeling safe. The pretty cat told me not to be scared."

Breezestar was even more shocked than before. "Cherrykit, what you just described to me- perfectly- are the Moon Hollow, where we hold the Gatherings every full moon, and the Leader's Cave."

"I thought it was the Moon Hollow, since I've heard apprentices talking about it, but what's the Leader's Cave? I've never heard of that…"

"The Leader's Cave is a really sacred place. You know that when a cat is made a leader, they're given their nine lives, right?" the kit nodded. "Well, afterward, a StarClan warrior, one you were really close with, leads you to the Leader's Cave, and the new leader leaves their pawprint in the wall, along with a symbol for their name. The walls contain a timeline of all the Clan leaders in every Clan. But no cat, except the Clan leaders, knows about the cave. It's a secret."

"But then how did I see it?" Cherrykit mewed.

"I'm not sure." Breezestar was struck by an alarming thought. "Cherrykit, you didn't tell anyone else about this dream, did you? Not Galewind or any of the other queens or kits?"

Cherrykit shook her head. "No, only you. I don't know why, but I always felt like I shouldn't tell anyone."

"Good. Well, don't tell anyone else. It's fine that you've told me, but the cave must remain a secret. It's sacred to StarClan and an important part of the leadership rituals, which leaders aren't supposed to talk about. Can you tell me what the cat you were with looked like?"

Cherrykit nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, she was a pretty silvery gray she-cat with bright blue eyes. Her voice was sweet and lilting, kinda like Suntail's."

"Cherrykit, you must have met Moonfur." Breezestar mewed.

Now it was Cherrykit's turn to look surprised. "But she's a StarClan warrior now! Wasn't she Oakpelt's mate, and didn't she die in the battle where Morningstar lost her last life?"

"Yes. You know a lot about the Clan's history, don't you?"

Cherrykit nodded again. "Yes, I listen to the elders a lot. Featherflight was your mentor, Mosspelt is you mum, Splitfoot was my mum's mentor, and Flowershell was Raidriver's mother. They tell me all sorts of stories about the Clan and when you were little. But how _did_ I meet Moonfur? I've never met her- alive, at least."

"She must have come to you. And she must have had a reason for it, unless it was just to comfort you. If she ever comes to you again, please tell me."

"Okay, I will. But what about my feeling last night?"

"I'm not certain. It could mean anything, but probably that there's trouble in store tonight. Hold on a minute, I'm going to go fetch Shadypelt." Cherrykit nodded and Breezestar padded into the medicine den.

She found Shadypelt sorting herbs that she and Peachwing had just gathered, but the blue-gray medicine cat paused in her work to go with Breezestar, who hastily filled her in on all the things Cherrykit had just told her.

They re-entered the den to find Cherrykit sitting patiently, her tail still neatly over her paws. "Hello, Shadypelt," she mewed.

"Hi, Cherrykit. How are you?" Shadypelt responded.

"I'm fine, other that the feeling I've got. I'm sure Breezestar told you."

Shadypelt nodded. "Yes. It sounds like StarClan's chosen you. For whatever reason, they're letting you a little closer in with them than most cats get to be. I think your feeling does spell trouble, but even as a medicine cat, I'm not sure what it could be."

"But you think it's important?" Cherrykit asked.

"Yes. It is, I'm sure. We'll have to keep a look out." Shadypelt answered seriously.

As the medicine cat finished speaking, Galewind popped her head around the den entrance. "Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to see if Cherrykit was still here." She looked sternly at her daughter. "You aren't driving these two crazy, are you?"

"Not at all," Breezestar answered her sister. "Actually, she's been very helpful." She turned to the kit. "You should go back to the nursery, but thank you for telling me, and remember, if something like that ever happens again, please let me know."

Cherrykit nodded and departed the den, but Galewind hung back, giving Breezestar a bewildered look. "I'll tell you later," Breezestar mewed to her sister, who shrugged and followed her kit from the den.

Shadypelt turned to Breezestar once the queen was gone. "I think Cherrykit may be the one from the prophecy." She mewed.

Breezestar nodded. "I was thinking that, too. She was born only a moon after I initially received it…" Breezestar thought for a moment. "Honestly, I was thinking it would end up being one of Icefur's kits, but after what Cherrykit told me… it must be her."

Shadypelt nodded her blue-gray head, her green-blue eyes concerned. "Yes, I thought it would be Molekit since I first saw him, but it has to be Cherrykit. Actually, I hoped it would be Molekit. Because at least that would mean StarClan have planned a path for him, that he'd have a set future."

"I know what you mean. But Icefur told me he walked, so at least StarClan is watching out for him." Breezestar glanced out of her den at the sky, and seeing it was almost sundown, mewed, "I need to go make the announcement for who's coming to the Gathering. Meet me back here when I'm done- I'll bring us some fresh kill."

Shadypelt nodded and Breezestar exited the den, heading for the Tallrock.

She leaped to the top in one graceful bound, and called out, "I have chosen the cats that are to attend tonight's Gathering!" The cats in the clearing below paused in what they were doing to listen. "I would like Rapidriver, Oakpelt, Shadypelt, Peachwing, Inkmoon, Sorrelpelt, Cragear, Barkpelt, Indigomoon, Rainshower, Lilypaw, Thrushpaw, and Dewpaw to attend."

The chosen cats began to make their ways to either the fresh kill pile or their dens, to eat and rest before the Gathering. Springing to the sandy clearing floor, Breezestar joined the queue around the fresh kill pile, picking up a squirrel for Shadypelt and a mouse for herself. When she reentered her den, Shadypelt looked just as- if not more- concerned than she had before. "What's up, Shadypelt? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well, it's just that last night I had a dream, and I think it was a sign from StarClan. Now, I won't go into the details, 'cause it was confusing, but I think I understand what it means now." The kind medicine cat looked both sad and apologetic as she mewed, "Breezestar, Galewind's life may be in danger."

Breezestar was shocked. "Are you sure? How can you tell?" she cried, her voice desperate.

Shadypelt slowly shook her head. "I just know. I'm a medicine cat. Now that I say it, I'm certain that I'm right. Breezestar, we need to get Galewind out of here. Right away."

Breezestar's mind reeled. Galewind was her sister, her only sister, and she loved her terribly. She couldn't bear the thought of anything bad happening to her. "We need to do something."

Shadypelt nodded, and it was obvious that she had given the issue some thought as she mewed, "She'll be safe away from the forest. I think we should send her to DesertClan. It's not very far, but it's far enough away that she should be all right… We can pretend to the Clan that she went missing, like Stemtail. They'll think she's dead."

The leader looked uncertainly into Shadypelt's blue-green eyes, full of all the concern she herself was feeling. Slowly, she shook her head. "It won't work, Shadypelt. Someone from DesertClan is bound to recognize her. Their whole Clan lived here for half a moon…"

"It _has_ to work, Breezestar. I don't know what else we can do."

"Why not tell everyone the truth? Or, better yet, just let her stay here and protect her?" There was growing desperation in the leader's mew.

Shadypelt only shook her head helplessly, having no answer to give.

Breezestar's voice sounded pained as she mewed in a strangled whisper, "But what about Cherrykit?"

Shadypelt's eyes were full of sympathy for the pain her friend was feeling. "She'll have to stay here. She's the kit StarClan has chosen, for whatever reason. We can't send her away."

Breezestar forced strength into her voice. "We can't send Galewind away, either. She'll be in just as much danger in DesertClan- everyone will know who she is. It's pointless."

Shadypelt let out an exasperated hiss. "You're probably right…"

"So what should we do? What should I tell Galewind?"

"The truth." Shadypelt rose from the den and padded off without another word, heading in the direction of the nursery. She returned shortly thereafter with Galewind and Cherrykit following.

Quickly, Breezestar and Shadypelt told the cream queen of Shadypelt's thoughts. When they had finished, Galewind just stared at them. Finally, she mewed in a quavering whisper, "So you think I'm in danger?"

Breezestar met her depressed gaze steadily, her heart breaking for her sister. "That's what Shadypelt thinks…"

"If you were to leave the Clan for a while, you'd probably be safe," Shadypelt added.

Galewind's eyes flashed. "No way! I am not leaving my Clan, my home, my _kit_! Where would I go, anyway?"

No one had an answer.

"You could go to the MoonFalls and hide out there." To everyone's surprise, it was Cherrykit that made the suggestion. "No one could find you. There will be another rogue attack at dawn, and if you stay, a stray rogue will kill you. I have seen this. Please, Mama, if you're going to stay, please be careful."

Galewind was more shocked than either Shadypelt or Breezestar. For a moment, she couldn't even find her voice to speak. Finally, she mewed, "No. I will _not_ run away and hide like a frightened mouse. I am a CallistoClan warrior. So StarClan throw at me what they will. I will face it."

Breezestar nodded solemnly. She knew there was no use arguing further. Besides, what other option did they really have? _StarClan help us all…_


	10. Chapter 9

**Again, I don't own Warriors... That honor belongs to Erin Hunter... **

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Breezestar led her cats out of camp that night with every intention to be home and ready for the attack at dawn. Pushing her worries aside, she focused intently on the news that she must share with the other Clans tonight.

When the CallistoClan cats arrived in the Moon Hollow, only DesertClan and FernClan were already there. Breezestar found herself absentmindedly walking over to Orchidstar. The new leader was sitting beside the Leader's Stone, gazing up at it in awe.

"Hello, Breezestar," she murmured as if in a daze. "To think, I'll be sitting up there tonight!"

"Hi Orchidstar. Did your ceremony go well?"

"Yes, I got my nine lives." Orchidstar looked at Breezestar, her eyes shining, but clouding over in concern at the pained look on her face. "What's wrong? Did something bad happen?"

"Sorta," Breezestar replied, but didn't feel like going any further into it. She glanced around, realizing that the rest of the Clans had arrived. She gestured at the rock behind them. "We'd better start the meeting."

Orchidstar nodded and jumped atop the stone after Breezestar.

Emberstar began the meeting, yowling across the moonlit hollow, "Cats of all Clans, we join here under the truce of the full moon for the sharing of Clan news." She turned to the other leaders atop the rock. "Would anyone like to start?"

Breezestar stepped forward. "I would. I have some critical news to share." She called out, "Cats of all Clans, this has been a moon of peril for CallistoClan. First, we had a rogue attack in which many were wounded. Afterwards, I journeyed to the MoonFalls to converse with StarClan, and I received a prophecy. It is this: _Dark times lie ahead, as the Clans drift farther apart. As separate and different as the Elements they are, but needing one another just as much for life to carry on. One will be born of the Elements, destined for the Stars. From four to five and back to one, Earth, Air, Water, and Fire will combine… to stop the greatest Storm in its tracks._

"I'm not entirely sure of its meaning, but I do know that the forest is in danger of an attack by a horde of rogues living in the Southern Hills. They are led by a cat called Proteus, who is evil and merciless. I know from experience what these rogues are like. As you may have noticed, DesertClan has a new leader, Orchidstar. Cometstar and Crowbeak were killed by these rogues when they attacked DesertClan and took over their camp." Breezestar and Orchidstar quickly relayed the story of the battle in DesertClan. They were met by shocked mews. "These are dark times, as the prophecy states. Even worse than nine moons ago. We need to be careful, for a mass attack is sure to come."

Breezestar stepped back, and Ashstar took her place. "Breezestar is right, these are truly grave times. We must keep watch for more rogue attacks."

"But we beat back the rogues!" Breezestar felt her fur prickle with annoyance. She knew that voice all too well. Sure enough, when she glanced towards the source of the mew, she saw Thornheart, the one FernClan cat she absolutely despised. He was a troublemaker, a spreader of ill feeling. And his very near death at the Battle of the Gorge did not seem to have made him any less obnoxious.

"Are you daft?" Flamesky snapped from his place among his Clanmates. Breezestar had to suppress a purr of amusement. Flamesky loathed Thornheart as much as the CallistoClan leader did. The idiot tom _was_ the biggest mouse-brain in the forest, and Flamesky would be the first to point that out. Breezestar secretly guessed that Flamesky would have been happier if Thornheart had died in the Battle, as the tom had tried to kill him once… and get him driven out for his friendship with Breezestar. But, of course, Thornheart had not died… only thanks to Dusksky's healing abilities.

"Did you not pay a lick of attention to what Breezestar said? And what the _prophecy_ said before?" Flamesky continued. "The rogues at the Battle of the Gorge were only the _forerunner_ of the Greatest Storm. These rogues now are the real thing!"

"Flamesky is right, Thornheart," Dusksky mewed from among the other medicine cats below. His voice was soft, but it had an edge, and his eyes flashed when he looked upon the irritating warrior. "So sit down and let us finish here!"

Thornheart hesitated, as if he planned to protest, but did as Dusksky bid him reluctantly, after a warning growl from Timberpelt.

Once everyone had quieted down, Ashstar mewed quickly, "FernClan's only news is that Seaspray's kits were born three nights ago." Both Emberstar and Fallenstar hurriedly shared their news, but it was obvious they were preoccupied. In fact, every cat seemed to be, Breezestar noticed when she descended from the Leader's Stone and gathered her Clan to go back to camp.

The CallistoClan cats arrived back in camp by moonset, and Breezestar went straight to Tallrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!"

At her yowl, the cats from the Gathering seated themselves. They were soon joined by their yawning, bleary-eyed Clanmates, looking confused as they padded from their dens. "I apologize for waking you, but what I have to say is important. Shadypelt has received a warning about a rogue attack at dawn, so we must be ready. We will surprise them when they get here. Everyone, go to your dens, but don't sleep. Be ready to attack when the rogues come. We'll catch them off guard and send them running."

Breezestar bounded from the rock, padding to her den to await dawn. The rest of her Clan followed suit, looking far more awake than before. She stopped Galewind along the way, mewing, "Be very careful. Watch your back, and don't take any chances. Stay in the nursery with Cherrykit, and leave the battle to us."

Galewind didn't argue, though she looked tormented. Tail hanging limp, she padded away.

Just as the first pinks and golds of sunrise began to tinge the clearing, the rogues arrived. There were only twelve this time, probably because they had expected to catch the Clan cats off guard. Instead, they were in for a surprise.

As soon as they burst into the clearing, the CallistoClan warriors were out and fighting. Breezestar bounded from her den, flying at the nearest rogue, a burly black tom with a white tail tip. She clamped on to his shoulder and bit down hard, drawing blood, and raked her claws down his flank. The cat spit at her, smacking at her head, but missing and striking her shoulder instead. Shaking off the pain, Breezestar slashed at his nose, while simultaneously clawing his ears. Dodging another blow, she bit at his hind leg, and, having had enough, the cat fled from the clearing.

This battle was thankfully short lived. Within a few minutes, all the rogues had fled angrily, and the dawn patrol chased them off the territory. Breezestar glanced around and saw that no creamy form lay limp in the clearing. Immense relief washed over her, but it turned to a terrible pang of dread when Icefur rushed over, crying, "Galewind's gone! She left the nursery to help Thrushpaw fend off two rogues trying to break in, and she's not in camp!"

Sheer terror like white-hot lightning coursed through Breezestar's body. Quickly, she called over to Rapidriver, "Organize a patrol and look for Galewind to the south. I'll look to the north. Suntail, search the camp." Breezestar bounded from the clearing, head reeling. This could not have happened…

Breezestar stayed in the forest until sunhigh, when she returned to camp in despair. "Rapidriver, did you find her?" she asked hopefully when the deputy returned.

Rapidriver looked dejectedly at the ground. "I'm sorry, Breezestar. Not a trace of her."

Suntail padded over also looking crestfallen. "She's not in or around camp," she mewed.

Breezestar's eyes were clouded with grief. "No!" she cried to the sky. And again, angrily now, "No! This was _not_ supposed to happen like this! I _told_ her not to leave the nursery! Are you _positive_ there's no trace of her? No sent trail?"

Suntail shook her head. "No. She's gone without a trace."

Breezestar let out an anguished wail. "StarClan above!" she groaned. "Why? I- I… StarClan forbid the thought that Galewind has joined their ranks…"

"Maybe not. Maybe the rogues have taken her," Rapidriver suggested.

The leader squeezed her eyes closed. "Either way, she's gone." She had to make a decision: should she send a patrol in pursuit…? No. Everyone was needed here… "We… we shall mourn for her tonight."

Her heart like lead and all feeling but that of sheer disbelief numbed, Breezestar headed for the nursery, to take care of the next unpleasant task.

Cherrykit was practically on top of her as soon as the red-orange leader had entered the den.

"Did you find her?" the little she-cat practically wailed.

Breezestar shook her head. "I'm sorry, Cherrykit. She's gone."

Cherrykit collapsed as if someone had let all the air out of her. After a moment of shaking her head with her most unusual eyes squeezed shut, she blinked up at Breezestar. "She's still alive. I _know_ she is. She can't be dead, or I would be able to feel her spirit."

This startled Breezestar, but also gave her hope. "I hope you're right," she mewed to the kit. "But even if she _is_ alive, there's not much we can do. The rogues have her."

Cherrykit nodded, but looked far less worried that Breezestar would have expected. "Will you be okay?" she asked at last.

"Yes. Will you?"

"I hope so…" After ensuring that Cherrykit would be well looked after by Icefur, Breezestar went about her business as usual. She spent an uneasy day, terribly worried about her sister and wishing there was something she could do. She _knew _something was going to go badly… That night she held off on the mourning rituals for Galewind, her hope that the queen was still alive preventing her from thinking otherwise.

Breezestar went to bed that night feeling exhausted and troubled. She had a hard time getting comfortable, and it was after moonhigh when she finally fell asleep. However, she was soon awakened with a jolt.

Some cat was in her den.

"Who's there?" she asked, sleep still fogging her mind, making it hard for her to think straight.

"Breezestar, it's me, Cherrykit. I can't sleep. I miss Galewind, and the nest is cold and lonely without her." The small kit's voice mewed sadly.

Breezestar's eyes began to adjust to the dim light, and she could make out the small form of Cherrykit standing in the den entrance. Breezestar shifted in her nest slightly, making more room. "Come lay down. You can sleep in here tonight."

Cherrykit padded over with a mew of thanks.

"I miss her too," Breezestar murmured, her eyes closing as she began to slip back into sleep.

Cherrykit curled up, her fuzzy kit fur soft and warm against Breezestar's side. "Good night, Breezestar," she murmured contentedly.

"Good night, Cherrykit." Breezestar listened as the kit's breathing evened out, and her own did as well, as she easily fell asleep once more.

Breezestar found herself padding softly through the Moon Hollow, the almost-full moon shining brightly, lighting her path. She rounded the Leader's Stone, and found herself face-to-face with Moonfur.

"Hello, Moonfur," she purred. "Imagine seeing you here."

The pretty silver she-cat's whiskers twitched amusedly, and she let out a purr of greeting. "Hello, Breezestar. Much has happened since I saw you last."

"You've got that right. How's Galewind? You've been watching over her, right? Where is she? What happened?"

"She's alive, but not well. She was knocked unconscious by the rogues, and taken as their prisoner. We are trying very hard to watch over her, but it is difficult. We cannot see into the territory of those rogues."

"Well what should I do? Send a search party to rescue her?"

"No. That's the very _last_ thing you should do. She will be fine, for now. Focus instead on your Clan." Moonfur's glittering blue eyes grew more troubled. "Breezestar, let that be for now. It will work out in the end. I have some news for you."

"What is it, Moonfur?"

"It's about Cherrykit. Your assumptions are correct- she has been chosen by StarClan. Her path is already laid out among the stars. She possesses great talent just waiting to unfold, which is why it is vital to the Clans' survival that it be nurtured soon."

"So what should I do?"

Moonfur looked to the sky as she spoke, eyeing it as if reading a map, "Cherrykit must be apprenticed immediately. Her pa-"

"But she's only four moons old!" Breezestar couldn't stop her shocked mew. It was in the warrior code that no cat was to be apprenticed before they reached their sixth moon, so how could StarClan, makers and followers of the warrior code- their code- tell her pointblank to defy it? She was a leader, for StarClan's sake!

Moonfur waved her tail to silence her, and repeated, "Cherrykit must be apprenticed immediately. Her path lies as a warrior, but she possesses unique medicine cat capabilities that must not be ignored. She shall be trained by both a warrior mentor and a medicine cat, who will teach her of the ways of StarClan, the ways of the stars. Her future is bright, but her path shaded. Only she can fulfill her destiny." Moonfur turned her gaze away from the stars, back to Breezestar. "I have already spoken with Shadypelt this night. She has agreed to train Cherrykit's abilities."

"But Moonfur, Cherrykit is only four moons old! The warrior code states that apprentices must be six moons old to begin training. The _warrior code_- StarClan's laws- say so! I'm a leader, I can't go against StarClan."

"Which is why you must apprentice her. It is StarClan's will. We know it goes against the warrior code, but these are dark times. It must be done."

Breezestar let out a resigned sigh. "Fine. If it is, as you say, truly StarClan's will, then it will be done. But what will I tell the Clan? Will they believe it?"

"They will. Cherrykit's power is great, and her skills will become apparent soon enough. Until then, your Clan trusts your leadership and judgment. They have no reason to doubt you. So who shall her mentor be?"

"I'll do it. I owe Galewind that much."

Moonfur nodded understandingly. "Yes, I was hoping you would. Now, dawn approaches. Hold the ceremony this morning. StarClan will be with you, and Galewind. Try not to worry so much." Moonfur and the Moon Hollow began to fade, until nothing remained but darkness.


End file.
